Bloody Nightmare
by Barajou29
Summary: Mai, a girl who can sometime see ghost meet Naru, who is famous yet mystery. Since they meet, the wheel of fate start to rotate. Together with other character, will they be able to solve the mystery that appear around them? This is not a sequel to ghost hunt anime or manga and I will do as many case as I can.
1. 1:Doppelganger part 1

**This is my new fanfic, hope everyone like it. I try to write this fanfic more like the novel instead of my previous story which is more like a story book for primary school... Those who read this fanfic, please review this to tell me if it is good or not. I only own the plot but not the ghost hunt character or anything related to them.**

**Summary:**

It is said that those who see themselves in front of them are going to die soon... Recently there are a lot of missing people around the area where our main protagonist, Taniyama Mai live. On her way to her classroom, she saw herself walking down the staircase. She rush to confirm if she really saw another her but end up baming into an arrogant jerk, Shibuya Kazuya. Right after their meeting, she saw someone who look like him… Everything start from that which will tie both Mai and Kazuya together to solve the mystery surround them.

* * *

**#1: Doppelganger**

'_Where am I?' This is what I thought after suddenly waking up, standing in the middle of the bathroom. Just when I was about to go to open the door, I heard someone hissing in pain from the outside._

"_Dead people won't get in our way now." a male voice said while laughing from the outside. 'What is going on outside? What should I do now?' I wonder while being a little scared. I snap out of my thought when the door suddenly opens from the outside._

"_Finally found you." a man in black hair and purple eyes who was holding a knife with blood said with an evil smile. _

"_Don't come near me..." I step back and said in fear. I look around to see if I could find a way to escape but stop when I saw the outside of the bathroom. I could see a man cover in blood lying on the floor, eyes open widely._

"_That is a good expression you have there." the man said while walking toward me, still with an evil smile. When the men rush forward with the knife pointing toward me, my heart almost stops._

"_No!" I gasp in horror as I scream in fear…_

'_I don't want to die…please someone…help!'_

"Mai, wake up!" a familiar male voice said in a worried tone. I open my eyes to see a man with brown hair and purple eyes wearing glasses.

"I thought I was going to die…" I said while tears dripping down from my eyes.

"It just a nightmare, everything is alright now." the brown hair man said in a soft and caring voice while hugging me in a brotherly manner.

After a while, I finally calm down and the brown hair man let go of me. "Thanks, Seigi-nii." I said while rubbing away the tears on my eyes.

"I already prepare the breakfast. Now, prepare yourself to go eat breakfast. I will take you to school." Seigi-nii said before he walks out of my bedroom. I get out of my bed to prepare myself while wondering why I keep having the same nightmare recently.

My name is Taniyama Mai, a first year high school student who can sometime see ghost. The man just now is my cousin, Hirota Seigi who is working in the police department as an investigator. Since I lost both my parents and memory 3 years ago, I have been living with Seigi-nii who had become my guardian.

I am now in the living room eating breakfast with Seigi-nii while listening to the news on the TV. "Today morning around 6, someone found a female corpse in the park. The police had already confirmed that the female corpse is Shirokawa Reiko who had gone missing recently …" The news continues but I don't really listen to what the news is after that.

"Seigi-nii, did the police go any news about my 2 friends?" I asked while eating the last food on the table and thinking about my 2 friends, Michiru and Keiko who had both went missing 3 days ago. I have been friends with them since middle school.

"No, we still haven't found her." Seigi-nii said while cleaning up the table.

"I wonder what had happen to her…Is she still alive?" I said while helping Seigi-nii to clean up the table.

"Don't worried, she will be fine. If we got any news about her, I will tell you right away." Seigi said while walking to the kitchen along with me to wish the dish.

"By the way, do you know anything in common about those people missing recently?" I wash the dish and turn to Seigi-nii to ask.

"Well, there are some who are in common, a few of them said that they saw themselves suddenly in the street while some of them had suddenly become a scary cat before they went missing." Seigi-nii said while washing the dish.

A few minutes later, we reach the school. "Seigi-nii, thanks for driving me to school today." I said while getting off Seigi-nii car.

"Is alright, since I have some investigation to do near here. I will be going home late today so don't cook my share." Seigi-nill said with a smile before driving off.

On my way to classroom in the hallway, I suddenly saw myself walking down the stair. "Me?" I look at the stair in confuse only for a second before rushing down the stair to see if it is really me or not but bam onto someone who is walking up the stair and end up falling down the floor.

"Ouch…" I hissed in pain while rubbing my head. "I'm sorry…" I look up to saw a handsome boy around my age with black hair and blue eyes.

"Don't run around like an idiot." this is the first thing the boy said while staring at me with a 'are you kid' look.

"I'm not an idiot and you should at least ask if I'm alright or not instead of that!" I said angrily while glaring at the boy in front of me.

"You are probably fine if you can still shout." the boy said with a smirk before completely ignore me and go down the stair.

"How dare he just ignore me, that jerk!" I shout loudly which probably can be heard by the people around school.

"Jou-chan, why are you shouting so loud?" a male voice said from above me. I turn to the voice to saw my music class teacher, Takigawa Houshou who have brown hair and eyes. He is name Bou-san by the others students and me because of his family owning a temple.

"Sorry for the noise I cause, I just now saw some arrogant jerk who don't even help me up!" I get up from the floor still angry about what happen just now then suddenly I remember something. I rush down the stair to look around the hallway below or the staircase but can't find another me.

"Jou-chan, is something wrong?" Bou-san who had follow me, look confusedly at me.

"Nothing…" I don't look at Bou-san when saying that. 'Was I just seeing things?' I cross my arm to think about what I saw just now.

"Your arm is not hurting you?" Bou-san who is still beside me said.

"Ha?" I look confusedly at Bou-san then turn realise why he asked that because my arm start to hurt. "Ouch…" I hiss in pain while checking on my injured arm.

"Let's go to the infirmary to treat your wound." Bou-san said and I agree so we go to the infirmary together.

When we reach the infirmary, the school nurse Matsuzuki Ayako who have red eyes and hair, is polishing her fingernail. "I still have things to do, come back later." Ayako said without turning toward us.

"That's call 'you got something to do'? Doing that won't make you look younger, old hag!" Bou-san said the thing that Ayako don't like to hear and make me sigh. 'Here they goes again…'

Since I enter high school and meet both of them, they have been treating me like their younger sister while I think of them as a parent figure. Both of them like to argue with each other but actually they get along really well and are a couple.

"Who are you saying is an old hag'? You, old monk!" Ayako shout before focusing on me. "Mai, are you injured again?"

"I fell down after I had bam onto a jerk…" I said while remembering what going on just now which make my anger back again. 'Next time, you will get it! That jerk!'

"Mai, I will treat your injuries." Ayako said after looking at Bou-san for a while. I go to sit on the chair beside Ayako while she treat on my injuries.

"Jou-chan, I will tell your homeroom teacher that you will be a bit late for class." Bou-san said before leaving the infirmary.

After school, I pack my bag while talking with my friends. "Where did you get that injury from?" Yukari who have shoulder length red hair and blue eyes said. I told my friend what happen when I come to school, leaving out about me seeing another me.

"That boy must be the new famous transfer student in the second year, Shibuya Kazuya." Fuyuki who have blue long hair which tie in ponytail and red eyes said.

Hisashi Yukari and Ichikawa Fuyuki have been my friends since middle school like Michiru and Keiko.

"Him? That arrogant jerk is famous?" I stare at Fuyuki with an unbelievable expression.

"Well, I don't know about that jerk part but his look can attract a lot of female attention but. Although he look good, he is not my type." Fuyuki said but she don't seem to be interest in Kazuya.

"It is too hard to get near him so I'm not interest in him either." Yukari said while packing her bag. "My older brother is waiting for me in a café so I have to go now." Yukari said after she look at her watch.

"See you tomorrow, Yukari." I said before Yukari leave the classroom.

"Mai, did you know that both Michiru and Keiko both saw another themselves before they went missing?" Fuyuki asked. 'Another self…'

"No, I don't." I shake my head and said. "Both of them tell you before they went missing?"

"No, I heard it from their parents." Fuyuki shake her head and said. "There have been legend saying that those who saw herself will die so I have been thinking if they become missing had something to do with that and they might be already dead." Fuyuki add while looking worried.

"They will be fine. Seigi-nii and the police, are trying their best to find them." I said while smiling but actually I'm worried too.

"That's right, they will be alright." Fuyuki said with a smile. "I also have thing to do later, so I will be leaving soon. What about you?"

"I got nothing to do later, maybe I will go to the bookstore nearby to look for some mystery book." I said while thinking of what I should do later.

"I will be going to the same way too, why don't we leave the school together?" Fuyuki asked which I nodded to give her my answer. We leave the school and go to where the bookstore is before we part.

After buying a mysteries novel I leave the bookstore to saw Kazuya not far away from me but his expression is not that cold like this morning. "So, you are here!" I rush to him and said.

"Be careful." Kazuya said with a gentle tone and a smile. 'Did he have a split personality?'

Before I can said anything to him, I heard someone screaming. "Call the police!" I turn to where the screaming is to saw a boy around my age lying down on the floor cover in blood and the one screaming is a man around his 30's.

"What's going on here?" I run to where the screaming is and pushing past the crowd to asked.

"I also don't know what's going on…I found him in the rubbish bin…" The man answer with a shaking voice.

"Lin, call the police." A familiar voice said from not far away. I turn to the voice to saw Kazuya is in the other side of the crowd with a tall man who are using his phone to call the police.

"Why are you here, Shibuya-san?" I turn to where I saw the split personality Kazuya then turn back to the Kazuya opposite of me and said.

Everyone turn to look at me. "Is that something wrong with me being here?" Kazuya said in an arrogant manner.

"No…" I stare at Kazuya with a confuse face. 'He is behind me just now… Does that mean just now is Shibuya-san, another self?'

"I know I am handsome, you don't need to keep staring at me." I snap out of my thought and glare at Kazuya. 'He is really a jerk and narcissistic…That's right, from now on, I will call him Naru-chan!'

"Mai? Why are you here?" Seigi-nii suddenly appear beside me and said.

"Seigi-nii! Don't scare me like that!" I turn to Seigi-nii and said in surprise.

"Mai, you should go back first. You will tell me tomorrow when I'm back." Seigi turn to the boy cover in blood on the ground then back to me to said.

"Alright…" I nodded and then turn to Naru who is still staring at my way. "Naru, don't let me meet you again or else I don't know what I will did to you for not helping me this morning!" When I call him 'Naru', I saw him look a bit shock.

"Naru? Where did you heard it from?" Naru come toward me and asked in a cold tone.

"Someone call you that before?" I asked in confuse while the surrounding become cold not because of ghost around but a certain Narcissist cold glare. "Well…" I sweat drop a little. 'Wait, why should I scare of him?'

"Tell me where you heard it from now!" Naru said or more like a command, I could see Seigi-nii is glaring at Naru who is still glaring at me.

"What with that command tone! You can know how I get that 'Naru' name from easily, narcissistic jerk!" I shout before walking away. I suddenly shiver and stop to look up a building. A girl that looks like me is smiling evilly.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Seigi who don't know when come to my side and said.

"A girl…" I point at the top of the building and said before I lost conscious.

* * *

**First chapter done! How was it? Do you like it? If you like it please review! **


	2. 1:Doppelganger part 2

**This is the new chapter, hope you all like it. I will be finishing first story 'Doppelganger' before continuing my first fanfic. I will try to make this fanfic interesting and mystery, so continue your support and review. I own the plot but not the character or anything related to them.**

* * *

"_Okaa-san, tell me story before I go to sleep." I stare at my mother intensely with puppy eyes._

"_Alright since today is your birthday but only one story. So, what story you want me to tell you?" my mother with brown shoulder length hair asked sweetly._

"_Anything is fine." I smile sweetly while happily waiting for the story to start._

"_I will tell you about doppelganger then." my mother said after a while of thinking._

"_Doppelganger?" I asked in interest._

"_A ghostly double of a person." my mother explain with a word that make me more confuse. "A ghostly figure looks a lot like someone. Do you understand what I mean by that?" my mother smile and continue to explain._

"_Like those ghost around?" I asked still in confuse._

"_Yes, but I think more like an illusion. You know ghost is what people have become after their death right? My mother ask and I give her a nodded to answer her. "Doppelganger is not like those ghost but some figure that only can be seen." My mother continues to explain with a smile._

"_I think I understand it a little…" I said while still thinking of what I don't understand. 'A ghost or an illusion or a person?'_

"_Alright, let's me start the story then." My mother said while I just nodded in respond. "It is said that those who see a doppelganger of themselves will die or someone see their doppelganger will has bad luck. When I was in high school back then, I saw one of my cousin doppelganger before. Since then, I have heard that she had been in many incident…" My mother start telling me the story of doppelganger. _

'_I hope time like this will go on forever…'_

The next time I regain my consciousness, it was around 7 pm in the same day. "Okaa-san…" I regain my conscious and said without opening my eyes.

"So, you finally wake up." a certain narcissistic jerk voice coming from not far away from me. I open my eyes to look around to saw that I was in my house living room, my bag is on the sofa I'm lying. Naru is sitting in the one person sofa while that man who is name Lin is standing behind him.

"Why are you here!?" I get up in shock but suddenly feel a bit dizzy because of the quick motion I just made.

"That investigator you know ask us to bring you home." He said while staring at me. "I have heard about you from my classmate before, they said you can see ghost." Naru said more like a question.

"Well…yes, I can but not every time.' I said then the whole living room went silent. "So, why you ask?" I start to ask because I don't like the silent.

"Just ask…We will be leaving since you already wake up. Next time if you want to faint, don't faint near me because it will be troublesome." He said before getting up from the sofa to leave.

"Sorry, for troubling you, narcissistic jerk!" I shout at Naru who are going to leave. 'Why are they here anyway…'

"Wait!" I suddenly remember something and stop the two who are already opening the front door of my house.

"What?" Naru turn to me still with his emotionless expression but somehow I can see he is a bit surprise for me stopping them.

"You should be careful, I saw a doppelganger of you." I go toward them to said.

"I will not be like you, Taniyama Mai." Naru and Lin look at each other for a while then Naru said with a smirk before walking out of the house. 'How he know my name?' I stand there staring at the front door where Naru and Lin have leave.

"Is a bit scary staying alone…" I remember the last thing I saw before I lost conscious, another me is jumping off the roof of the building with a creepy smile. I decide to eat outside instead of staying here alone cooking dinner to eat. I touch my pocket to confirm my wallet is in it before going to open the door to leave.

Around 12 in midnight, I'm staying in the living room waiting for Seigi-nii to be back while being sleepy. "Seigi-nii, you finally back!" I heard door opening sound so I go toward the door and said.

"Why haven't you go to sleep yet?" Seigi-nii raise his eyebrow when he saw me.

"Can't sleep so wait for you to tell you about the thing happen this after noon." I answer Seigi-nii question before going to the living room with him.

"Tell me now then quickly go to sleep." Seigi-nii said after sitting down on the one person sofa and putting his coat beside.

"On my way out of the bookstore, I heard someone screaming so I go there to check out and saw that boy lying on the floor with blood. I bet the man who have first find that boy already tell you how he find that boy." I tell Seigi-nii what happen.

"The man did tell me. So, what did you see on top of the building?" Seigi-nii nodded then asked.

"My doppelganger jumping down..." I answer Seigi-nii question. "Don't you see it?" I asked in confuse.

"I don't saw it." Seigi-nii answered. 'He doesn't saw it? I thought other people should be able to see my doppelganger if what I dream of about okaa-san is truth…'

"That's not all you want to tell me right?" I snap out of my thought when Seigi-nii asked me a question.

"I saw my doppelganger too this morning when I was walking toward my classroom and I also saw Naru doppelganger right after I leave the bookstore." I nodded then answer his question. "Oh…and I heard from Fuyuki that both Michiru and Keiko had said that they saw their doppelganger before they went missing." I suddenly remember and continue to said.

"I already know about that but don't know why they went missing after that." Seigi-nii stand up to go to the kitchen while talking.

"Seigi-nii, don't you heard about doppelganger story before?" I turn to the kitchen to said.

"I heard about it but that doesn't mean I believe in it." Seigi-nii said from the kitchen.

"Talking about doppelganger, I remember something. I have a dream of when I was small, okaa-san had tell me about doppelganger before." I said while remembering what I had dream.

"You start to remember what you forgot?" Seigi-nii come out of the kitchen and said. I just nodded in respond. "What other thing you remember?" He sit right back at the sofa and asked.

"Only that and that nightmare I tell you before." I answered.

"Tell me right away if you remembering something next time. Mai, go to sleep or else you won't be able to wake up tomorrow." Seigi-nii think for a while then said. I give him a nodded before going to my bedroom to sleep.

* * *

The next day when I wake up, I feel a bit tired, not because I was lack of sleep since it is almost 9 am in the morning. "I'm really late!" I shout loudly, I bet even the next door neighbour can heard it. I get out of the bed to go get my school uniform to saw a paper on the desk beside my uniform.

'_You look a bit pale so I let you sleep. I already call your school to let them know that you might be late or you won't be going to school today. I leave your breakfast in the microwave so heat it up _yourself_. I will be back to have dinner today. By: Your Seigi-nii' _that was what written on the paper.

Just went I was thinking what I should do, my handphone ring. "Fuyuki, why did you call me during class time?"

"Something happen just a few minutes ago so the class stop halfway." From the other line, Fuyuki answer my question while crying a little.

"Fuyuki, you are crying. What's wrong?" I have a bad feeling about this, something must have happen in the school that make her cry.

"Someone found Michiru dead in the girl's toilet. Why she have to die?" From the other line, Fuyuki start to cry more.

"Fuyuki, is Seigi-nii there?" I feel sad but I calm myself down so I won't worried Fuyuki.

"Yes." That was Fuyuki answered.

"I will be there soon. Tell Seigi-nii to stay there if he is going to go somewhere else." I change my cloth while talking.

"I will." Fuyuki said before I end the call to quickly change to my school uniform in case if there is still class going on.

After reaching the school by taxi, I saw some media crowd around the entrance and on the second floor there are student and teacher crowding around.

"Are you a friend of the victim?"

"Do you know anything about the thing happen here?" Some of the people saw me going toward the entrance come ask me question.

"I don't know, let me pass." I said while trying to be polite but they continue to ask question. "I don't have time for that, get out of the way!" I snap and glare at those busy body paparazzi angrily before pushing past who ever in front of me to go into the school building.

When I reach the second floor, I saw another crowd and sigh. 'Some of them don't even know Michiru, they are really busy body like those paparazzi.' I walk past the crowd to saw a doctor check on Michiru who is lying on the floor with blood around her head and both of her eyes open wide. "Mai!" Fuyuki and Yukari saw me and come to give me a hug while crying.

"Michiru…" I almost crush to the floor from their hugging. My emotion starts to snap and cry along with them.

"Mai, are you alright?" Seigi-nii, don't know when come toward us and said.

"Not really…" The others 2 let go of me while I turn to Seigi-nii to said while rubbing away my tears.

"That's not really what I mean…You still look a bit pale." Seigi-nii said while looking worried.

"Just a bit tired, don't worry." I said before turning to where Michiru is lying. "Seigi-nii, what cause Michiru to die?" I try to calm myself and asked

"She is probably dead from getting head by something on her head. The doctor still checking on her, I will tell you when I read the report from the doctor. I have to go back to work now." Seigi-nii said before going back.

I suddenly feel something cold touching my shoulder. "Michiru!" I exclaim when I turn behind to saw Michiru looking sadly at her own body.

"Michiru?" I turn to Fuyuki and Yukari to saw them looking confusedly at me.

"Nothing… Maybe drinking some drink will calm us down, I will go buy some." I said before turning back. "Follow me." I whispered to Michiru before walking off without noticing someone had following me beside Michiru.

I go to the rooftop where there should be no one around. "Michiru, what had happen to you?" I look out of the fences that only reach my waist before turning to Michiru.

"I was walking home that night, the next thing I know is I become like this and no one can see or talk to me…" Michiru said with a ghostly voice.

"Did you get attack on your way home?" I asked, wanting to know what had really happen to Michiru.

"I don't really remember…" Michiru said while looking down.

"Michiru, you should not be staying here." After knowing that Michiru, don't know anything, all I want is for her to move on so that she won't turn into an evil spirit.

"No…I want to know what had happen to me and I'm worried about my parents…" Michiru said firmly.

"But…" Before I can finish, my body move on it own. 'What's going on here!?' I'm now standing on the other side of the fence.

"Mai!" Michiru exclaim while holding onto my arm. I try to stop my body from moving forward but can't. 'Someone help!'

* * *

**What had happen to our favourite Mai? Who is the one following her to the rooftop? You are have to continue read this fanfic to find out. Sorry, for killing off Mai's friend, Michiru…**


	3. 1:Doppelganger part 3

**This is the new chapter, hope you all like it. Thanks for those who like this fanfic and review! I own the plot but not the character or anything related to them.**

* * *

I can't move or even speak to ask for help, all I can do is to wait for myself to fell down the roof. "Idiot, are you going to commit suicide?" Before I can fell down, a certain narcissist jerk stops me from behind while still talking narcissistically.

"No…help…" I try very hard to speak but the voice come out of my mouth is really soft. Even thought someone had stop me, I still can't control my body from moving forward on their own. 'I really don't want to die!'

"Mai!" Naru shout my name when he can't hold onto my arm anymore. Tears dripping down from my eyes, all I can do is to close my eyes to wait for the impact of the falling.

Just when I thought that I was going to die, I feel myself stop in mid-air. "Noll!" I can heard someone said from the rooftop loudly before I lost my consciousness.

The next time I wake up, I was in the infirmary. "How are you feeling?" I turn to that familiar female voice to saw Ayako.

"I'm fine…" I get up then remember what happen before I lost conscious and I can feel myself being confuse. 'Why I don't feel any pain when I have fell…wait I stop halfway in mid-air.'

"Lin-sensei is the one who bring you here." Ayako must have saw me look confuse and said but that is not really what I want to know. 'Lin-sensei? The one I saw with Naru yesterday when I wake up?'

I heard loud footstep coming toward the infirmary before the infirmary door open. "Mai, I heard about it from both of your friend, are you alright?" Seigi-nii is the one coming into the infirmary.

"I'm fine." I turn to Seigi-nii to answer his question. "Yukari and Fuyuki know I was here?" I asked while Seigi-nii already standing beside me.

"No, the one who tell me that you are here is Naru." Seigi-nii answered my question. "He look a bit pale when I saw him so I ask him if he want to go to infirmary too but he refuse." Seigi-nii added on his own although I don't ask him about Naru.

"Naru?" Ayako look confusedly at both of us and asked.

"I name Shibuya Kazuya, Naru because of him being a narcissistic jerk." I turn to Ayako to answer her question. My handphone ring and took out my handphone to saw Fuyuki is the one calling me.

"Sorry, I have to answer my phone." I said to Ayako before answering my phone.

"Mai, where are you? We are both worried sick about you." From the other line, Fuyuki asked worrying.

"I'm in the infirmary." I just tell Fuyuki where I was.

"Infirmary? Why are you there? Did something happen to you? Are you injured?" Fuyuki said panicking while I also can heard Yukari asking Fuyuki something.

"Calm down, I'm fine. I will tell you both what going on when you come." I bet Seigi-nii will also ask me the same thing later so I said that.

"Alright." Fuyuki said before cutting the line.

"Seigi-nii, what about your work?" I keep my handphone before turning to Seigi-nii to ask.

"I already ask the other policeman to help me with the investigation." Seigi-nii answered while I just nodded in respond to his answer.

After a while, Yukari and Fuyuki come to the infirmary along with Bou-san. "Jou-chan!" Bou-san saw me and quickly give me him hug attack.

"I can't breath…Bou-san…" I struggle to break free from Bou-san hug while the other who are wuite use to it sweat drop.

"Let's go of her, pervert monk!" Ayako hit Bou-san head with a file hardly and angrily.

"Ouch…Stop hitting me, you old hag!" Bou-san let go of me to rub his head while hissing in pain before he turn to Ayako to complaint.

"Mai, we thought that you have went missing like Michiru and Keiko when you haven't return after 1 hour." Fuyuki said while ignoring Ayako and Bou-san who are arguing.

"I won't, I just talk to…someone at the rooftop." Although all of them in the infirmary know about me able to see ghost, I don't want to make them worried about me or Michiru. 'I wonder where is Michiru now…'

"Did something happen at the rooftop?" Seigi-nii just asked without asking farther about why I suddenly stop for a second before continue my sentence.

"I was talking to that person then suddenly my body just move on their on to go to the other side of the fence. Before I fell down, Naru come out of nowhere and stop me for a second before he can't hold onto my arm so I went forward a few step before falling down the roof. All I remember is stopping in mid-air before I lost my consciousness." I tell them about what happen when I was on the rooftop.

"Who is Naru?" Yukari asked while Fuyuki seem like she had the same question too.

"Shibuya Kazuya, nickname Naru by me." I turn to Yukari to answer. 'Before I lost conscious I heard someone calling him Noll…or maybe I just heard 'Naru' instead of 'Noll'?"

"Jou-chan, are you sure you are not just committing suicide?" Bou-san who have stop argue with Ayako turn to me to ask.

"No, I'm sure. My body just move on their on…wait, it remind me of what I saw yesterday." I row my eyebrow at Bou-san before remembering something.

"That time when you saw your doppelganger jumping off the rooftop?" Seigi asked and I answer him with a nodded.

"My doppelganger had an evil smile that creep me off." I said while shiver a little when remember about my doppelganger smile,

"Mai, you won't went missing like both Michiru and Keiko right?" Fuyuki asked me in worried.

"I won't, I promised that I will be extra careful…" I smile then stop my sentence have way when I saw Michiru appear at the door.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"Nothing…" I answered before turning to Seigi-nii, "Seigi-nii, you can continue your work. I'm going to class."

"Mai, the class won't continue for today." Bou-san said while I was getting up from the bed.

"Alright, I will go to work now. I will try to go back earlier if I can." Seigi said before walking out of the infirmary.

"I'm going home. Bye, everyone." I said before going to the door.

"Wait, Mai, why don't we go home together?" Fuyuki stop me and asked.

"Sorry, I have something to do on my own." I turn back to Fuyuki to said.

"Alright…" Fuyuki said while being disappointed.

"Michiru, we still need to talk." I whispered when walking pass Michiru to go out of the infirmary. Because of those noisy and annoying paparazzi, I leave the school from the back door.

"Mai, can you visit my parents for me?" Michiru asked from beside me when we leave the school ground.

"Alright…" I said softly without turning to Michiru because I know the other can't see Michiru. After that I go to Michiru house like I have said.

* * *

I can't really sleep yesterday so I end up sleeping until 11 am and luckily today got no school. "Seigi-nii…" I go to the living room when I heard the front door open and said but stop when I saw he is talking with someone familiar but I don't know who he is.

"Mai, did you sleep well?" Seigi-nii stop talking with the blonde hair man sitting on the 3 person sofa and turn to me to said.

"I don't have any nightmare." I give Seigi-nii a nodded and said. "Seigi-nii, who is he?" I asked while staring at the blonde hair man.

"I'm Kisaragi Ryo, nice to meet you." The blonde hair man gets up from his sit and turn to me to introduce himself with a smile. Kisaragi-san look like around the same age as Seigi-nii, he had green eyes and are wearing glasses.

"He is the doctor checking your friend corpse yesterday." Seigi-nii added. 'That is why I feel he look familiar…'

"Seigi-nii, have you eat breakfast?" I asked while I sit at the end of the sofa Kisaragi-san sit.

"No, we will go out together to eat later. Let's talk about the report." Seigi-nii said while Kisaragi-san taking out an envelope.

"What report?" I asked in confuse.

"The report Ryo had written after he check on your friend corpse. I thought you might want to know so I ask him to come to my house if he is free when he come to give me the report." Seigi-nii turn to me to answer my question.

"Like you have guess, the main cause of the victim death is her head being hit by something heavy." Kisaragi-san take out the report from the envelope and said before giving it to Seigi-nii. "She had been dead about 2 days before she is found yesterday." Kisaragi-san continue to said about the report. 'So, she is dead 3 days ago…wait!'

"But Michiru have been missing for 6 days." I said, stopping Kisaragi-san from continue the report which cause the both of them turning to me. "Sorry, the both of you can continue…" I said because of the awkward silent.

"The reason why her death is after 3 days of missing is still unknown." Seigi-nii said before turning back to the report.

"There are injuries on her arm and leg that are cause from small shape object. She must have struggle a bit before she had dead from the finish blow on her head." Kisaragi-san turn back to Seigi-nii to said.

"Let's go of me!" Michiru who had been listening from beside me suddenly shout which cause me to stand up in shock to turn to her.

"Mai, is something wrong?" Seigi-nii is the one asked while Kisaragi-san just stare at me with a confused face while Michiru still screaming but only I can hear it. 'What should I do now? I have to calm Michiru and she might have remember something…'

"Ehm…she is here." I said awkwardly.

"You mean your friend?" Seigi-nii asked and I answer with a nodded.

"So, you really can see ghost." Kisaragi-san said with a normal expression.

"You knew?" I turn to Kisaragi-san to asked.

"I have tell him about you." Seigi-nii is the one answered my question.

"Mai, help me…I don't want to remember!" Michiru said from beside me and I could see she is crying.

"Michiru, everything is alright." I try to calm down Michiru who is beside me.

"Seeing someone talking to air is a bit strange…" Kisaragi-san said while still staring at me.

"See it a few time, you will get used to it." Seigi-nii turn to Kisaragi-san to said. "Mai, did she know what happen to her before she is dead?" Seigi-nii turn back to me to asked.

"She just remembered something. Let me ask her first." I turn to Seigi-nii to said before turning back to Michiru. "I will help you out like I have said yesterday so tell me what you remembered, Michiru." I said to the slightly calm down Michiru.

"I wake up to saw a dark room, some guys suddenly come and touch me, I to struggle to break free from their grip but can't…" Michiru start to cry again.

"You mean you have been rape?" I asked awkwardly.

"I really don't want to remembered." Michiru nodded then said while crying.

"So, you struggle and they injured you with shape object before hitting your head with a hard object on that same day you wake up?" Michiru answer my question with a nodded. "So 3 days ago you are being rape and kill by those guys but what happen to you in the last 3 days before that?"

"I don't know…" That is Michiru only answered.

"She doesn't know what happen in those 3 days before she is kill. All she know is she is walking home and the next thing she know is she wake up in a dark room and that was also the day she is kill." I turn to Seigi-nii and Kisaragi-san to said.

"There are report of her being rape." Seigi-nii look at the report on his hand and said. "Mai, ask her where was she before she don't know what had happen in those 3 days."

"I am walking through the park to get to my house because that day I go there to feed the kitten before going home." Michiru who heard Seigi-nii question answered then I just tell Seigi-nii what I have heard from Michiru.

"We might need to go investigate the park. Some of the missing people have been found dead in the park or was in the park before they went missing." Seigi-nii said before my stomach start to growl.

"Sorry…" I said while being embarrasses.

"It almost noon, why don't we go eat then goes to the park near your friend house later?" Seigi-nii look at the clock on the wall above the TV and said.

"Alright but let me take a bath first." I said before running up the stair to take my cloth to go to take a bath.

We are now in the restaurant near the park that is near to Michiru's house. "Why is he here?" I was eating and suddenly saw Naru who looks annoy are eating food with a black hair girl wearing kimono and Lin-san.

"Who?" Seigi-nii stare at me and said then turn to where I have point. Just when Seigi-nii also turn to Naru and the other 2, they stare right at our side too before walking toward us. 'That kimono girl is staring at me… no, behind me.' I turn back to stare at Michiru who have follow me since we are going to the park later.

* * *

**Sorry, Michiru, not just making you dead, I also making you get rape... I think everyone should know who the Kimono girl is. Continue to read to know what happen after that!**


	4. 1:Doppelganger part 4

**This is the new chapter, hope you all like it. I own the plot but not the character or anything related to them.**

* * *

I turn back to Naru to saw them already not far from where our sit are. "That kimono girl seems to be able to see me." Michiru said from behind me and I just nodded my head to answer her.

"Mai, why are you here with them?" Naru asked me when they reach our table.

"Idiot, are you blind? Can't you see we are eating?" I answer while not forgotten to pay him back for calling me an idiot.

"That's not what I mean." Naru raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here with her?" Naru asked while looking a bit annoy.

"I'm helping her out." I answered while I saw the kimono girl staring at me weirdly now. 'What's wrong with her?'

"I'm Hirota Seigi, an investigator. Thanks for telling me where Mai was yesterday." Seigi get up from the sit to introduce himself to Naru who later just nodded.

"Seigi, do you know him?" Kisaragi-san who sit beside Seigi-nii asked.

"He is a student study in the same school as Mai." Seigi-nii turn to Kisaragi-san to answer his question.

"I heard from Ayako, thanks for taking me to the infirmary." I turn to the tall man who I only know name Lin to said my thanks. Lin-san doesn't show any expression or said anything, he just glaring at me which cause me to sweat dropped. 'What's wrong with him?'

"Hirota-san, are you all going to the park nearby too?" Naru asked Seigi-nii. 'How he know?'

"Since you are Mai's friend, I don't mind telling you…" Seigi-nii nodded then start to said.

"Seigi-nii, he is not my friend!" I stop Seigi-nii before he can continue while raising my eyebrow to complaint.

"But you both seem to get along." Seigi-nii said.

"We are not!" I almost shout loudly but stop myself from doing so because the staring from the other peoples in the restaurant are already too much.

"Alright, you are not." Seigi-nii sigh and said before turning back to Naru. "Why don't you sit down with us, Shibuya?"

"Kazuya and I are going to leave soon." The kimono girl said while clinging onto Naru's arm which cause me to glare at the kimono girl for no reason while Naru seem annoy.

"Hara-san, I'm going to talk with them, you can leave first if you want." Naru said coldly, colder then when he first time talk to me. Hara-san let go of Naru's arm without saying anything. 'Her name sound familiar…'

"You are Hara Masako?" I asked the Hara-san when I remember I heard of her from some student in my school before.

"You know about me?" Hara-san asked while turning to me.

"I heard your name before." I answered.

"Let's sit down and talk." Kisaragi-san who doesn't talk much just now said. Naru sit beside me, Lin and Masako take a chair and sit opposite of each other. 'Why Naru have to sit beside me?'

"Mai's friend don't remember anything in those 3 days before she is dead, the last thing she remember is being in the park so we are go there to look around to see if we can find any clue." Seigi-nii tells Naru a simple version of what we know.

"Naru, why are you going there?" I turn to Naru to asked.

"We got something to do there." Naru answered.

"What?" I asked because I'm curious. 'Naru look like he is not a type to go to the park for no reason unless he is going on a date?' I feel myself a bit depressed for no reason. 'Why am I depressed?'

"Hara-san asked me to investigate something strange happening in the park." Naru answered.

"You work for the police?" I asked in shock when I heard what he had said.

"No, I just…" Naru answer but stop halfway. "Helping Hara-san out since I'm clever."

"Narcissistic jerk!" I huff and said before turning away from Naru.

"Why don't we all go together?" Kisaragi-san who is the one who suggest this stupid idea. 'I bet either Seigi-nii or Naru will agree to that.'

"I don't mind either." Seigi-nii said opposite what I was thinking.

"Alright." Naru agree with Kisaragi-san idea.

"Seigi-nii, I thought you hardly let anyone even me follow around you to investigate." I turn to Naru then to Seigi-nii to said in shock.

"We are going to the same way anyway." That's was Seigi-nii answered.

"Why I sometime want to follow you because of those ghost asking my help but you always refuse?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"Because you will get into trouble, don't tell me you have already forgotten what happen to you when you follow me out investigating in the mountain." Seigi-nii raised an eyebrow and said.

"I remember…" I look down and said before continue eating my lunch. Naru, Lin-san and Masako just order some drink because they already finish eating when they saw us.

With the lead of Michiru, we are now near a lake in the park. "Hara-san, did you sense anything?" Naru turn to Masako to asked.

"No." Masako cover her mouth with her kimono sleeve and said while I walk nearer to the lake because I have a feeling that I will found something and I really saw something shining at the bottom of the lake not far away.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Seigi-nii asked when I was going to the lake to where the shining thing was.

"There is something shining there." I said while pointing at where the shining is while continues to go into the pond.

"I don't saw anything shining." Seigi-nii said while I don't look back and go into the water to take the shining thing I saw.

"A ring?" I take the shining thing out of the lake and said. "Seigi-nii…" I suddenly feel dizzy and call out Seigi-nii name.

"Mai!" This is the last thing I heard from Seigi-nii and I think is Naru before I lost conscious.

* * *

_When I open my eyes, I saw that I was still near the lake but it was already night. "Weird, where the others?" I look around to find those who come to the park with me but don't saw them except a couple coming toward the lake._

"_They can't heard you." I was going to ask the couple if they saw the others but someone stop me from behind._

"_Naru?" I turn around to saw a smiling Naru. "You are Naru doppelganger?" Although I just meet naru a few days ago, I know he won't smile like that because of his personality._

"_Doppelganger of him? Interesting…" That's what the so call Naru's doppelganger by me said while still smiling. "Look at the couple." Doppelganger Naru said while pointing at the couple. I turn to those couple like what doppelganger Naru had told me to._

_I saw the couple are arguing for some unknown reason. "I don't why can't you believe me?" The woman said while crying._

"_I just believe in what I saw!" The man hiss angrily. "If you are going to be with him, I will just have to kill you to let you stay with me forever!" The man said while struggling the woman in front of him._

"_Stop it!" I shout but the couple don't heard me at all. 'What's going on here?'_

"_Let goes… of me." The woman said while coughing a little and struggling to break free of the man grip._

"_No!" the man said angrily while struggling the woman harder until they are both fell down the lake. I saw the ring on her finger slipping down from her finger before everything went black for me._

* * *

"Mai…" Someone is calling me and shaking me so I open my eyes to saw that I was lying on a chair in the park.

"Naru? Why am I lying here?" I get up and asked when I saw Naru beside where I was lying.

"Hirota-san, carry you here to rest after Kisaragi-san check on you." Naru explain to me before turning to Lin-san to said something.

"Where is Seigi-nii and Kisaragi-san?" I look around but don't saw them or Masako so I asked while leaving out Masako since I'm not interest in where she is anyway.

"They find a corpse at the lake." Naru turn to me to answered. 'A corpse, don't tell me is…' I get out of the chair and run to the lake while the others 2 following behind me.

When I reach the lake, there are people who are busy body crowding around while the police officer stopping them from getting near. "Kyoji-san, can, I talk to Seigi-nii?" I walk past the crowd to talk to the police officer in front of me.

"Wait a minutes, Mai-chan." Kyoji-san who is working under Seigi-nii said before going to call Seigi-nii.

"You know the police officer?" Naru who had follow in with me asked and I just nodded to answer his question.

"Hirota-san, want you to come inside if you don't mind seeing the corpse or don't do anything to interfere with our walk." Kyoji-san come back from Seigi-nii side and said to me.

"Thanks." I nodded then go past Kyoji-san to go find Seigi-nii.

"Mai, how are you feeling?" Seigi-nii saw me and asked.

"I'm fine." I answer then turn to the corpse and become shock because she look like the woman I saw in my dream.

"Mai, if you not use to it don't see." Seigi-nii saw my shock face and said.

"No, I saw something similar before so I was a bit use to it, I was shock because I saw her in my dream just now. By the way, Seigi-nii, did you take the ring I just taken from the lake?" I said before looking around then asked Seigi-nii.

"Is with me, I think it might be something related to the corpse if you suddenly unconscious while holding onto the ring so I'm going to take back to check on it." Seigi-nii nodded and said.

"Can you let me see it?" I asked and Seigi-nii nodded and give it to me.

"You can give it to me or Kyoji-san later and go home right away after that. I still have things to do so I will be going to continue my work now." Seigi-nii said before going back to work. I look at the ring that is shining with a dark purple light that give me a bad feeling.

"I will make everyone get what I have went through." A female ghostly voice said angrily out of nowhere which startle me. I look around then stop at the lake when I saw Yukari is flooding on top of the lake with a smile before jumping into the lake and disappear. 'I have a really bad feeling about this…'

"Kyoji-san, can you give this back to Seigi-nii?" I walk near Kyoji-san and asked while showing him the ring.

"I will." Kyoji-san take the ring from my head and nodded.

I get out of the crowd who are asking me question but I just walk past them while ignoring them. "You know the corpse?" This is the first thing I heard when I get out of the crowd.

I turn to the voice to saw Naru and Lin are walking to me. "Not really…I have something to do so I will be going." I said to Naru before walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Naru asked which shock me and stop me from walking forward. 'Why he asked?'

"I don't need to tell you." I turn back to Naru to said.

"I'm not really interested in it but you seem to know something that I might want to know." Naru raised his eyebrow and said.

"I don't need to tell you what I know. Ask Hara-san to ask that woman spirit if you want to find out. See you next time, Naru-chan." I said before running off. 'I have a feeling that something will happen to Yukari, maybe I should call her to make sure if she is alright or not.' I stop when I get out of the park to call Yukari.

"Mai, why did you call?" Yukari answer her phone from the other line.

"Are you alright?" I don't tell her what I really worried about because she might get worried too.

"I'm fine but why you ask?" Yukari asked in question.

"Just to make sure you are alright because of what happen yesterday. Are you going out today?" I lie to Yukari then asked.

"No, I'm staying home studying. Is something the matter?" Yukari said from the other line.

"Nothing, I have something to do so I will end the call now." I said before ending the call. 'Since she is not going out, she won't end up near here but I'm still worried…'

"Michiru, are you around?" I saw no other people around then asked.

"I'm here, is something wrong?" Michiru appear in front of me and said.

"I want to ask you a favour." I said and Michiru nodded. "Something might happening to Yukari so I want you to go keep an eye on her." I said when Michiru agree to help me.

"What will happen to her?" Michiru asked in curious.

"I don't know, just a feeling that something might happen to her. If she get near here tell me right away, I will continue to find out what you want to know." I said to Michiru before she disappeared. I go home by train while thinking of what I already know.

'Michiru went missing when she is in the lake and that lake was where the corpse is found. Did that woman had something to do with Michiru and the others who have gone missing? Is she had some connection to those doppelganger I saw recently? I should talk to Seigi-nii about it when he is back.' I reach my house after a while of walking from the train station.

* * *

**Chapter 4 finish! You will find out the answer to what Mai have thought in the next chapter. One more thing, Naru is the manager of SPR like the manga and anime of Ghost hunt. Mai will or will not work in SPR since I want Mai to work alone while helping out both Naru, the paranormal investigator and Seigi-nii, the police investigator.**


	5. 1:Doppelganger part 5

**This is the new chapter, hope you all like it. Please continue to read and review. I own the plot but not the character or anything related to them.**

* * *

I stay at home doing nothing except thinking about the thing I know but I still can't find out their connection at all. I give up and look at the clock at my bedroom to saw that it was already 6 pm then call Seigi-nii. "Seigi-nii, are you free right now? I got something to ask you." I asked when the line is connected.

"I know what you want to know but I'm still busy with the investigation." Seigi-nii said before talking to someone from the other line.

"Can I go find you? I really want to know what happen right now." I asked pleadingly and if Seigi-nii was here, he will see me with puppy eyes.

"Alright..." Seigi-nii sigh and agree to let me go find him after a while of thinking.

"Thanks, Seigi-nii!" I exclaim happily.

"I am now in the investigation department, you know where right?" Seigi-nii asked and the other line is so noisy. 'He is really busy…'

"I know." I answered without saying rubbish.

"Call me when you reach, I will asked someone to take you in. I have to go work now, bye." Seigi-nii said and end the call in a hurry. 'Seigi-nii, must have not eaten yet, maybe I should go buy some food first.' I put the small notebook which had written the information I know so fast, pen and wallet to a small bag then leave the house with it.

After a while, I am now in the investigation department thanks to Kyoji-san taking me in. "Seigi-nii, you should rest a while and I have brought dinner, why don't we eat dinner first?" After greeting the people around, I show Seigi-nii the plastic bag with food and asked.

"Alright…" Seigi-nii turn to me said before turning to Kyoji-san. "Can you help me check where the ring is brought?" Seigi-nii show Kyoji-san the ring and asked. Kyoji-san nodded then take the ring and leave to do his work. "Let's go to the lounge." Seigi-nii stand up and said while I just follow him.

"So, Seigi-nii, what have you find out about that woman?" I take out the dinner from the plastic bag to the table and asked.

"Her name is Shirokawa Yuki, 29 years old and still single. Her co-worker and friend is the one report her going missing 1 month ago. Later Ryo will come with the report about her death." Seigi-nii said before he start to eat the noodle I have brought. '1 month ago…'

"Seigi-nii, when have people starts to went missing around the area?" I sit down opposite of Seigi-nii and asked while eating my porridge.

"1 month ago, a girl name Tachibana Asumi around your age. She was to meet her boyfriend at the park where we found the corpse but she did not go. From what her boyfriend had said, he had been waiting for about 2 hours but she don't come so he call her parent to find out that she already leave the house 2 hours ago." Seigi-nii stop eating and turn to me to answer me and telling me the detail.

"I was wondering if Shirokawa-san had any connection to those missing people..." I said while continue to tell him about my dream and what I had heard in the park.

"Maybe, there is really some connection…" Seigi-nii is in his thinking position before getting up from the couch.

"What connection?" I startle a little from the sudden voice then turn to saw Kisaragi-san standing at the door way.

"Ryo, did you finish checking the corpse?" Seigi-nii also startled by him a little before he start to talk to Kisaragi-san who have sitting down beside Seigi-nii.

"I won't be here if I have not finish, here the report." Kisaragi-san said while handing Seigi-nii the report. "By the way, why is Mai-chan here?" Kisaragi-san turn to me while asking.

"I'm a bit curious about Shirokawa-san situation so I come to asked Seigi-nii and to tell him what I know." I turn to Seigi-nii with a smile.

"She is pregnant?" I was shock from hearing that and the same goes for Seigi-nii.

"She is 2 month pregnant." Kisaragi-san turn to Seigi-nii to said. "She is dead from lack of oxygen, there are some blood on her fingernail that are not her so it must be the one who is struggling her." Kisaragi-san continue to tell us about the report.

"She lost both her live and her baby from just a misunderstanding…" I look down and said sadly.

"Mai, why did you think it was a misunderstanding?" Seigi-nii turn away from the report to me to asked.

"Just a feeling I get from what I saw in my dream." I turn to Seigi-nii to answer his question before I continue eating while listening to Seigi-nii and Kisaragi-san discussion. I suddenly feel a cold hand touch my shoulder which startle me.

"Mai, Yukari had goes near the park." Michiru said from behind me which cause me to worried about Yukari now

"Mai, is something wrong?" Seigi-nii asked with a confuse expression that Kisaragi-san also have.

"I suddenly remember I have to meet up with someone soon so I will be going now. Bye, Seigi-nii, Kisaragi-san." I turn to them while before getting up to go out.

"Mai, there are still some porridge leave, at least finish it first." I was stop by Seigi-nii before I can leave the lounge.

"I'm already full." I turn to Seigi-nii to said while trying to be normal.

"I will be going too then since I still have work to do. Mai-chan, why don't I take you out first?" Kisaragi-san get up from the couch and turn to me to said. 'Walking around without anyone who is walking here will be a bit troublesome…' I answered Kisaragi-san with a nodded.

"I will continue with my work too then." Seigi-nii get up of the couch while cleaning up the table and said. Kisaragi-san and I leave the lounge right after that.

When I reach the park, the silent and the cold around make me shiver. 'Why there is no one around?' I walk to the lake that I think Yukari is most probably is but don't saw her at all. "I won't let you escape again, you will be like me." A female ghostly voice said from out of nowhere.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" I look around but don't see anyone so I use the little courage I have to asked.

"You will be same as I…" I heard that ghost voice again and turn to the voice to meet Shirokawa-san ghostly figure right in front of me.

"What do you mean by that?" I step back a little and asked while being a bit afraid.

"Everyone is the same, thinking about themselves even hiding their real self." I step back a little as Shirokawa-san flood near me and said.

"You are the one who have something to do with those missing people?" I don't dare to look away from Shirokawa-san while still stepping back until my back meet the tree.

"I just show them their dark side but because they afraid to face it, they do what they have been showed." Shirokawa-san stop right in front of me and said.

"I don't know what you did to Michiru or the others but you control my body to do those things I saw!" I said angrily.

"If you don't have think of that before, I won't be able to control you. Even if you act strong, you are afraid of things you don't know." Shirokawa-san word makes me shake a little. 'I, myself have think of ending my life?' I snap out of my thought when I heard foot step coming our way.

"Yukari!" I saw Yukari walk past me toward the lake. "What did you do to her!" I glare at Shirokawa-san angrily but my glare doesn't seem to scare her at all.

"Everyone will only thinking about themselves if they are afraid. Everyone is the same, even you." Shiokawa-san said.

"I don't know what you are thinking, don't you dare gurt my friend! Some people did think about others then themselves!" I rush past Shirokawa-san toward the lake to grab onto Yukari arm before she fell into the lake.

"You can still said that when this happen? What will you choose, yourself or her?" Before I can do anything, Shirokawa-san hand is tightly struggling me on my neck, making me hard to breath but I still don't let go of the hand grabbling onto Yukari arm.

"Let's go…of me…you won't get…anything by doing this…" It is harder to breath now and it is harder for me to pull Yukari up in this situation. "Michiru…help Yukari… out…" I think Michiru is still following me so I said while pulling Yukari and being struggle by Shirokawa-san.

"I can't touch her." I saw Michiru trying to touch Yukari but can't while I barely just hanging on with my consciousness. 'I can't lost conscious now…' Before I can do anything, we are being push into the lake by Shirokawa-san. I use my only strength leave in me to pull Yukari away from the lake.

"Mai!" I heard Michiru shout before falling into the lake.

"Why you choose other instead of yourself? Why don't she come save me like you save your friend?" Shirokawa-san hand of me had release a bit, not so tightly now.

"I just…don't want…" I can't continue because I start to lost my consciousness and is harder to breath now. 'Someone…help!'

"Idiot." Shirokawa-san suddenly disappear and I saw someone familiar in front of me and said before I completely lost my consciousness.

* * *

When I regain my consciousness it was already the next day afternoon. "How is she?" I heard Seigi-nii asked from not far away from me.

"Her fever has went down, she should be waking up soon." I heard Ayako voice from beside me. I try to open my eyes to meet the bright light from the sun so I use my hand to cover my eyes.

"Mai, how do you feel?" Ayako who notice me moving turn to me to said while someone who is most probably Seigi-nii is pulling the window curtain toe block away the light.

"I'm fine." I move my arm away from my face. "Ayako, why are you here?" I try to sit up with the help of Ayako.

"I called her." Seigi-nii come toward me to said. Seigi-nii know Ayako and Bou-san because they come to visit almost everytime when I was sick. "Mai, why did you go to the park alone?" Seigi-nii said with a bit angry in his tone.

"Michiru tell me that Yukari…" I explain but stop at Yukari name when I realise I don't know what had happen to her after that. "Seigi-nii, how is Yukari?" I pull onto Seigi-nii shirt and said.

"Mai, calm down." Ayako said while making me sit back on the bed.

"Your friend is fine. Unlike you, she had wake up yesterday when I reach there." Seigi-nii answer my question. "Mai, do you remember what happen yesterday?" Seigi-nii asked while sitting down at the end of the bed. I start to tell Seigi-nii about what happen before I lost my consciousness,

"Seigi-nii, what had happen after that?" After finish telling Seigi-nii what happen yesterday, I asked.

"I feel you acting a bit weird so my guess is that you are going to the park. When I reach there, you are lying on the floor unconscious along with Yukari and Shibuya along with the other tall man is with him." Seigi-nii answer what he know when he reach the park.

"Naru and Lin-san? Why are they going there?" I asked in shock but I row my eyes because I should have know only Naru will call me an idiot.

"They had something to do there but I don't know what is it since they don't want to answer. I will go make something to eat." Seigi-nii answer before leaving my bedroom.

"Mai, when I heard you are having a fever, I was worried sick about you. Bou-san also worried about you but I tell him not to come because he might kill you with a hug." Ayako hug me and said before we both start to laugh. 'There are still warm around, I will make her realise this too...'

* * *

**Finally finish this chapter! I think next chapter will end this first story 'doppelganger'. Please continue to read about it. I will have spoiler for you all about the second story in the next chapter so stay tune!**


	6. 1:Doppelganger part 6

**This is the new chapter, hope you all like it. Please read and review. I own the plot but not the character or anything related to them.**

* * *

Seigi-nii, Ayako and I are now in the kitchen eating lunch. "By the way, Seigi-nii, did you find out anything about Shirokawa-san?" I turn to Seigi-nii and asked while eating my lunch.

"We already find out who brought the ring, it was her boyfriend, Fujimoto Kyosuke who had report going missing by his co-worker about 1 week ago. The police had go to his house to asked his parents but they also don't know where he go." Seigi-nii tell me what he had found out.

"So, Shirokawa-san had her revenge? But if she have, why are she still staying here?" I stop eating and think of what I had asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ayako look confusedly at me.

"Shirokawa Yuki, a dead woman who we found in the lake of the park near to Michiru's house. Her spirit is still there and she is the one who had to do with those missing people but I don't understand why she do that through." I turn to Ayako to tell her about the spirit I have seen since she know about me able to see spirit, I don't have to hide anything from her.

"You are really a ghost magnet that always attracts trouble." Ayako sigh and said.

"I'm not a ghost magnet!" Just when I shout that, the doorbell rings. "I will go open the door." I said before getting up to the front door.

"Jou-chan!" When I open the door, the idiot Ayako had said before hug me right away.

"Let's go of me. I can't breath…" I said while struggling to break free from Bou-san death hug.

"No." Bou-san said childishly. 'I really are going to die from his hug!'

"Let's go of her, idiot pervert monk!" Ayako hiss angrily while attack Bou-san head with her bag.

"Ouch…" Bou-san let go of me to rub his head which are in pain. "Stop hitting on my head, old hag!" Bou-san turn to glare at Ayako and then the both of them start their argue which I don't even want to listen to because all they said are always the same.

"If you want to argue go outside." The one who stop Ayako and Bou-san from arguing are Seigi-nii who had a smile that will creep me out on his face. 'Seigi-nii is getting pissed off…'

We return to the kitchen to continue our lunch right after that while Bou-san just watch us eat. "Mai, are you alright?" Bou-san asked which I just answer with a nodded.

"Seigi-nii, did the police found Fujimoto-san?" I turn to Seigi-nii to asked.

"No but there might be already dead since the co-worker that report him missing said that the last time he saw Fujimoto-san is at that pack." Seigi-nii answered. 'So she had her revenge already or not?'

"This is getting troublesome..." I sigh and said before I realise something. "That's right, Seigi-nii, when did Fujimoto-san co-worker last seen him?" I turn to Seigi-nii to asked suddenly.

"Around 7 pm." Seigi-nii is a little startle by my sudden asking before answering my question.

"If I remember correctly, that day I last saw Michiru is almost 6 at the train station near our school…" I said while thinking about the possibility of Fujimoto-san might know what happen to Michiru or the other way around.

"Now that you talk about that…" Michiru voice suddenly said from behind me.

"Michiru! Don't scare me like that!" I turn to Michiru to said in shock while Seigi-nii, Bou-san and Ayako turn to me with a surprise look but quickly ignore me when they know what I was talking to.

"Most of the time I am around you but sometime you don't notice me." Michiru raised her eyebrow and said.

"So, what you want to tell me just now?" I ask Michiru since I stop her halfway before she finish talking.

"I just remember I was almost attack by some man but stop by a drank Fujimoto-san. I know his name because a friend of him comes to us shouting his name. They tell me to run away or call the police so I do as they said but halfway, I was hit by something from my back and lost conscious." Michiru tell me the thing she suddenly remember. 'So, not Shirokawa-san doing?'

"I heard you saw a doppelganger before you went missing, is it truth?" Michiru nodded to answer me. "So, what did you saw your doppelganger do and where did you see it?" I asked to make sure if Michiru going missing had anything to do with Shirokawa-san or not.

"I saw my other self in the park crying." Michiru answer me. "Does that got anything to do with me dying?" Michiru asked.

"Not really...but I don't understand one thing, you just remember that day someone hit you and lost conscious then the next time you regain conscious, you are already in the dark room. How you know you wake up and get kill the same day?" I asked Michiru what I don't understand.

"My cloth is still there when I wake up and I don't feel any pain from…you know where so I think it was the same day..." Michiru answer my question shyly after a while of thinking. 'So, still not sure what had happen during those 3 days…'

"Michiru had meet Fujimoto-san and his co-worker in the park before she suddenly hit by something from the back and lost conscious." I turn to Seigi-nii to tell him what I heard from Michiru.

"That's mean, Fujimoto-san co-worker might know what had happen to your friend but he don't tell us anything about a girl being attack…" Seigi-nii said before getting up from his sit to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait, Seigi-nii, you still hasn't finish eating lunch, where are you going?" I stop Seigi-nii by asking.

"I already full, I'm going to work now." Seigi-nii turn back to me to answer my question. "Mai, don't you dare go to any of the place related to the case alone, is it clear?" Seigi-nii asked with that smile earlier again. 'He is really scary when he had that smile on him…' I sweat drop a little and nodded before Seigi-nii leave the house.

"Seigi, is really protective of you, jou-chan." Bou-san said while patting my shoulder.

"I know." I turn to Bou-san to said before going back to eat lunch and remember the time when I first wake up.

'When I first wake up in the hospital, there is sadness in my heart because of the death of my parents even though I don't remember anything and I am also afraid of the thing and people that I don't even knows. That's right, I did want to die back than but Seigi-nii reach out his hand with a warm smile which make me give up on that idea…'

"Mai, are you thinking of helping that spirit you talking about?" I snap out of my thought when Ayako suddenly said that.

"I bet Shirokawa-san still believe in Fujimoto-san that's why she is still hurt and stay here." I nodded and said.

"That's my jou-chan, I will go with you to protect you from those evil spirits!" Bou-san suddenly come to hug me from behind, making me almost choke and drop my bowl.

"Bou-san…" I whine before Bou-san get hit by Ayako sitting beside me again.

"Ouch…Ayako, don't I tell you not to hit me!" Bou-san hiss in pain then turn to Ayako to hiss angrily.

"Mai, I will go with you too." Ayako ignore Bou-san then turn to me to talk to me.

"But Seigi-nii will be angry if he find out I go there again." I turn to Ayako to said. Seigi-nii is those type who can still smile when he is angry so he is much more scary then those who just show their anger.

"If we go with you, it won't be call 'alone' right, jou-chan?" Bou-san said with a smile while I just nodded before continue to eat my lunch.

When the 3 of us reach the park, we saw Naru, Lin-san and Masako are there. "He is the new transfer student, Shibuya Kazuya right? Why is he here?" Bou-san whispered to me.

"He is also that arrogant guy I bam into on the staircase. Don't asked me why he is here because I don't know." I answer back to Bou-san by whispering.

"Mai, why are you here?" Someone asked in shock from behind me while Naru and the others 2 turn to me when they heard my name.

"Ryoji-san…" I turn back to saw Ryoji-san and said in shock. "Ehm…I come to find the thing I drop around here yesterday. What about you?" I asked Ryoji-san while hearding footstep coming my way from the behind.

"Come here to check on something." Ryoji-san answered.

"Can you don't tell Seigi-nii that you meet me here? You know him, he is too protective of me so he won't let me involve in his investigation or even step onto that place." I asked Ryoji-san who just nodded to answer me before he leave.

"Mai, you are not here to find something right?" Naru voice said from behind so I turn around to saw him raising an eyebrow.

"You are right but I don't need to tell you why I am here." I said before walking past Naru and the others 2 while Bou-san and Ayako following behind me. "Shirokawa-san, I want to talk to you about Fujimoto-san." I stop in front of the lake and said.

"What you want to tell me?" Suddenly the surrounding become cold and Shirokawa-san appear in the middle of the lake to said.

"Fujimoto-san had come here before 1 week ago, at that time, he help a high school girl who is my friend, Michiru. No one knows what happen to the both of them after that. You got something to do with their missing right?" I tell Shirokawa-san what I know then asked.

"… I don't need to tell you!" Shirokawa-san hissed angrily before launching toward me.

"Mai/Jou-chan!" Ayako and Bou-san exclaim in worried.

"Wait!" I stop Ayako and Bou-san from doing anything while I don't turn away from Shirokawa-san. "You don't want to do that all else you can attack me right away when I lost conscious in the lake." Shirokawa-san stop in front of me.

"Mai, what are you talking about?" Ayako said while trying to drag me away from Shirokawa-san.

"Ayako, Bou-san, don't stop me, everything is alright." I said while shaking Ayako hand off my arm.

"Alright, I won't stop you." Ayako let goes of my arm.

"If she do anything to you, we will have to do sometime about it." Bou-san said from the other side of me.

"You still believe in Fujimoto-san, that's why your sadness is still there and you are suffering because of that. You hate Fujimoto-san and you also hate that someone who doesn't save you right?" I tell Shirokawa-san what I think about her in this past few days of talking to her.

"So what if I hate them? It got nothing to do with you!" Shirokawa-san start to hiss angrily but don't get nearer to me.

"Jou-chan, you are just making her angry." Bou-san said but still don't stop me.

"I just said what I think about her." I said without looking away from Shirokawa-san.

"Let me try." Everyone turn to Masako, even me and Shirokawa-san. "You will get nothing from staying here. Move on, that will make you feel better." Masako walk toward the lake and said with a smile.

"You have everything and don't lost anything so you don't understand what I feel at all!" Shirokawa-san hiss angrily then a blast on wind hit all of us, blowing us backward but I was not land on the floor but onto someone.

"Thanks…" I get up and blush a little when I realise who is the one helping me, it was Naru. I feel someone glaring at me and turn to where the glare is from to find out it was Masako.

"You are just making her angrier." Ayako who is caught by Bou-san said to Masako who is caught by Lin.

"I don't, she just too stubborn." Masako said while covering her mouth with her kimono. 'Well, you really are making her more angry, just now when I said those thing, she don't even attack us.' I stare at Masako while rolling my eye.

"I hate people like you the most, have everything!" Shirokawa-san flood toward us and hiss angrily.

"Shirokawa-san, stop hurting yourself more than you have did already!" I step in front of everyone, right in front of Shirokawa-san.

"Lin!" Naru exclaim then I heard someone whistle then I saw a white light flying toward Shirokawa-san.

"Stop! I don't know what you are doing but don't hurt her!" I turn to Lin-san to shout then I feel someone struggling me and I know those white light have stop.

"I won't let anyone interfere!" Shirokawa-san hiss from behind me.

"Mai/Jou-chan!" Ayako and Bou-san both exclaim.

"I can't completely understand you but that sadness of losing everything. I also know…Different from you, I even lost my memories of those precious to me." I try very hard to talk and breath at the same time. I can feel Shirokawa-san let go of me a little.

"Why you can act so strong?" Shirokawa-san said while stop struggling me. "I am not strong that's why I'm suffering from those sadness." I turn to Shirokawa-san to saw her looking sadly on the ground.

"No, just like you had said before, I might just been acting strong. The sadness will make you do foolish things and I almost did it 3 years ago. Don't turn away from those happiness you have so you can move on from those sadness faster than me. Believe in me, I'm sure you will feel better that way." I said while reaching out my hand with a smile.

"If I have a friend like you who will help me no matter what happen to you, I won't be suffering like this." Shirokawa-san have a slight smile while reaching out her hand.

"I just don't want to see anyone suffer." When our hand meet, Shirokawa-san turn into a golden light and disappear.

"Jou-chan, you are awesome!" Bou-san give me a hug right after Shirokawa-san disappear.

"Those spirits are dangerous, no wonder your Seigi-nii doesn't want you to get involved in this type of thing." Ayako just sigh and don't stop Bou-san at all.

"That's not only the reason…" I whispered before I suddenly lost conscious.

* * *

**Finally finish this chapter! I was going to end 'dopprlganger' in this chapter but there are still things I want to write so I will be doing an epilogue. Naru's case and the other unkown things will be reveal! Please continue to read and review!**


	7. 1:Doppelganger epilogue

**This is the new chapter and the epilogue chapter of 'doppelganger', hope you all like it. Please read and review. I own the plot but not the character or anything related to them.**

* * *

_I open my eyes to saw that I was still in the park but quite near to the toilet and it was already night. "I will come see you again." I heard a familiar voice so I turn around to saw Michiru talking to those kittens before she stand up and walk away._

"_Michiru!?" I was in shock to see Michiru not in her ghostly form. 'She don't notice me…A dream?' I thought to myself when Michiru just walk past me without noticing me._

_"Let's go of me!" Suddenly Michiru screaming snap me out of my thought. When I turn to where Micihiru are, I saw 2 man around their 30's grab onto Michiru, stopping her from moving and screaming._

"_Stop struggling!" One of the man exclaim while dragging Michiru away with the help of the other man._

"_Michiru!" I reach out my hand but stopping me by grabbing onto my arm. "Naru?" I turn around to saw Naru who just shake his head. _

"_What are you doing to her?" I turn around to saw Fujimoto-san walking toward Michiru and the others 2. From his way to walk toward Michiru, I can see he is just half drank._

"_Why should I tell you? Don't get in our way!" One of the man hiss angrily._

"_Help…" Michiru struggle more when she saw someone coming toward them._

"_Let's go of her!" Fujimoto-san rush toward them and hit one of the man with the glass bottle on his hand. Michiru is finally able to break free of their grip._

"_Fujimoto, what happen here?" A man who must be Fujimoto-san co-worker walk toward them and asked._

"_How dare you hit me!" The man who was hit by Fujimoto-san hiss angrily and punch Fujimoto-san right on his face. _

"_Girl, go call the police." Fujimoto-san co-worker tell the still shaking Michiru before going to help Fujimoto-san. Michiru stand up and run away while talking out her phone to call the police but suddenly knock unconscious by another man. The man drag Michiru away near to the lake._

"_What are you going to do to her?" Shirokawa-san can be heard out of nowhere._

"_Who is there?" The man look around but don't saw anything then suddenly he was getting struggle by something but I know it was Shirokawa-san. _

"_Yuki?" When Fujimoto-san come to help Michiru, he seem to saw Shirokawa-san before getting hit by a knife on the back._

"_Kyosuke…" Shirokawa-san said before going to attack the man who attack Fujimoto-san. After the man also lost conscious, Fujimoto-san appear beside Fujimoto-san._

"_I'm really sorry…please forgive me…please help that girl…" Fujimoto-san said before he also lost conscious._

"_Kyosuke…" Shirokawa-san call call Fujimoto-san one last time before going to Michiru and they disappear together._

"_Wait, Michiru!" I reach out my hand but was stop again then the screen in front of me change into an old house and Michiru is inside before everything went black for me._

'_So, that's was what happen to Michiru but why she wake up 3 days later?'_

I wake up to saw that I am still in the park but I am now lying on the chair not far away from the lake like the last time. "Mai, how do you feel?" Ayako said from beside me.

"I'm fine." I get up to said then saw the others is still around but there is one more extra person which I don't want to see. "Seigi-nii!" I almost jump in shock from seeing Seigi-nii here.

"I already heard about it, good that you are fine." Seigi-nii said with a gentle smile that creep me out.

"Sorry…" I sweat drop and quickly bow to apologize.

"You are going home now." Seigi-nii said before walking away toward the lake direction.

"Wait, Seigi-nii, I know what had happen to Michiru and Fujimoto-san." Seigi-nii stop right away and turn to me along with the others. I start telling them about my dream right after that.

"So, that was what happen…" I suddenly heard Michiru said from behind.

"Don't scare me like that again!" I almost jump again then turn behind to said.

"I remember it now." Michiru just row her eyes and said. "I did wake up before, all I know I was talking to a woman but I don't know for how long then some man come and…That's all I remember." Michiru tell us what she remember.

"Is it Shirokawa Yuki?" I asked Michiru who just answer me by nodding her head. "What Shirokawa-san told you?" I asked right after that.

"She tell she believe in her boyfriend and friend but they betray her..." Michiru start to tell me what she knows. 'So, the one who saw what happen but don't help her is her friend…' After she finish, I tell the others what I heard from Michiru.

"So, that's was what happen. Did you know where they are?" Seigi-nii said right after I finish.

"I don't know but I think will be around the park…" I answer Seigi-nii question then turn to Michiru. "You are going to move on like you had said right?" I asked Michiru.

"I will after I visit my parents." Michiru nodded and said before she disappear.

"Mai, you are going back, the rest leave it to me." Seigi-nii said and walk away without letting me decide on my own.

"Kazuya, we should get going." Masako cling onto Naru's arm while Naru look annoy.

"Wait, Naru, I got something to asked you." I turn to Naru to said while glaring at Masako a little. "What are you doing around here?" I remember every time I get into trouble around so I have want to asked her from a long time.

"About a week ago, Hara-san asked me to investigate something related to her friend Takamachi Reiko." Naru tell me the reason why they are here.

"What had happen to her?" I asked since I'm really curious about it.

"Takamachi Reiko had been seeing herself hanging up right in front of her. Since then, she almost hang herself but was stop and every time she always said that she don't wish to do that. Her parents had said that her older sister had the same situation like her and had dead about a month ago." Naru tell me about the detail which make me a bit surprise since I think he is that type who won't explain.

"Why Hara-san ask your help?" Bou-san asked Naru right after Naru finish.

"Bou-san, you don't need to asked him since I already asked this question before." Before Naru can answer, I turn to Bou-san to said first.

"So, what was his answer?" Bou-san turn to me to asked.

"Because he is clever, you can see what a narcissistic jerk he is!" I answer Bou-san question while I can feel Naru glaring at me. We leave the park after that because the police officer had come and Seigi-nii tell me to leave with a smile again.

In the end, those who I had seen kill by Shirokawa-san in my dream are found in an old house near the park. There are still 2 people that are still haven't found yet and one of them is my friend Keiko and I don't see Michiru spirit since then.

'Doppelganger is a ghostly double of a person but it was also another side of you who you don't want to accept. Only by accepting those side and the warmness around you, you will get the strength to move on from your suffer.'

This is the last thing I remember my mother said before the beginning of my nightmare...

* * *

**Finally finish the first story, hope this ending of the first story is okay if not please tell me what I can improve so the second story line can be better, so please review.**

**A little summary for the second story name 'Unknown' (The full summary will be in the next chapter):**

**Our favourite characters are going on a school trip but strange thing won't leave them alone. Student and teacher had been missing one by one in the mansion they are staying during the trip.**

***A lot of thing can't be answer that's why I name the next story 'Unknown'. The ghost hunt character appear so far will be in the second story and I will be introduce Yasuhara and maybe John in this story. Please continue to read this fanfic to see what happen to the next story 'Unknown'. **


	8. 2:Unknown part 1

**This is the new chapter and the beginning of the new story 'Unknown', hope you all like it. Please read and review. I own the plot but not the character or anything related to them.**

**Summary:**

There are a lot of things in this world that have no answer and one of it happens in a mansion… Mai's class, Naru's class and the student president Yasuhara's class are going on a trip plan by the school. They are all staying in the mansion that creep Mai out when she first step into it. The smell of blood, those shadows Mai can't see clearly and people start going missing in the mansion they are staying, will make this trip too exciting or too dangerous for Mai and the others?

* * *

**#2: Unknown**

It had been a month since the last incident at the park but still no news of Keiko. I wake up to saw that it is still 6 in the morning. 'I still have 3 hours leave before the meeting time at the school…' I get out of my bed, get some cloth and went to the bathroom at the first floor.

When I finish bathing and leave the bathroom to the living room, I saw Seigi-nii wearing the same cloth as yesterday is sitting on the sofa looking tired. "Seigi-nii, have you eaten breakfast?" I go toward Seigi-nii and asked.

"No." Seigi-nii answered before walking away toward the stairs to the second floor.

"I will prepare some breakfast for you too then." I shout before going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast along with the lunch I'm going to bring to school.

After a while, I was putting the porridge and some simple dishes on the dinner table in the kitchen. "Mai, when will you be back?" Seigi-nii sit down on the chair and asked.

"3 days later, don't I already tell you?" I sit down opposite of Seigi-nii and answer his question while wondering why Seigi-nii asked since I had already tell him about our class going to a school trip with some of the students in class 2-A and class 3-A since it is not compulsory.

"Just to make sure since I might not be home this whole week or maybe more depending on how much time I have to finish with my investigation." Seigi-nii answer my question before starting to eat his breakfast.

"What are you going to investigate this time?" I asked and Seigi-nii just raised his eyebrow on me. "I am just curious about it that all." I add when I know that Seigi-nii must be thinking that I asked because I am going to involve in his investigation.

"10 peoples living in a certain villa had suddenly gone missing yesterday and I was asked to go help out with the investigation." Seigi-nii answer my question before we continue to eat our breakfast,

After finish cleaning the dishes, Seigi-nii prepares to leaves the house with a bag that have some necessary things needed for his 1 or 2 weeks of stay. "I will be going then, Mai, remember to lock all the window and door when you leave." Seigi-nii are now wearing his shoes at the entrance.

"I will, have a good trip, Seigi-nii." I said from the kitchen since I'm packing my lunch.

After a while, I reach the school hall where the 3 classes are meeting there. "Morning, Yukari, Fuyuki." I greet my two friends when I saw them.

"Good morning." Yukari and Fuyuki both greet me at the same time before I look around to see the students that are going to the same place as us, to saw a certain narcissist. 'Why is he here!? He don't look like the type who will go to school trip with the others!'

"Mai, why are you keep staring at Shibuya-san?" Fuyuki turns to where I was staring then turn to me to asked.

"I'm just curious why he is here since he doesn't look like those type who will like going school trip." I turn to Fuyuki to answered.

"Just that? I thought you are staring at him because you will shock and happy to see him going to the same place as you." Fuyuki give me those words with a smile.

"Stop saying nonsense! Why should I?" I exclaim with red face while Yukari and Fuyuki both laughing at me.

"I heard a lot about you, Taniyama-san." The student president walk toward us and said.

"You know me?" I asked Yasuhara while wondering why he know me.

"You are quite famous among students because you can see spirits." Yasuhara answer which make me realise many students talk about me.

"I hope they don't have to talk about me like a real animal…" I sigh and said.

"That's not all they are talking about you, I had heard the others said that you are cute and I also think so too." Yasuhara words cause me to blush more. "Just kidding." Yasuhara said with a smile while I just roll my eyes. 'So, he is the type who like to joke around…'

"Jou-chan, you are here!" Bou-san suddenly hug me from behind.

"Bou-san?" I said in shock then realise all eyes are staring at our direction. "Let's go of me!" I struggle to break free and said.

"Let's go of her, you idiot!" Ayako hit Bou-san head from behind.

"Ouch…" Bou-san let goes of me to rub his head. "I will get stupid, old hag!" Bou-san turn to Ayako to said which will cause Ayako to snap.

"How dare you call me old hag!" Ayako hiss angrily.

"Here they go again…" I sigh and push my two friend away while ignoring those two.

"Let's go of me, shounen!" I suddenly heard Bou-san exclaim and turn back to saw Yasuhara hugging Bou-san while crying.

"No, I won't, I will not let you leave me, my love." Yasuhara said which cause me to think he is a gay but when I saw the smile on his face, I know he is joking again.

"Who would know the school president is a gay?" Yukari said from beside me.

"I think he is joking…" I turn to Yukari to said.

"I always thought he is a friendly type but who would know he like to joke around." Yukari turn to me to said while I just sigh for the second time. 'This is going to be tiring…'

After a while, it is about the time we leave to our destination. I look around again to find out that Lin-san along with a dark pink hair teacher I never see before are talking to Naru and there are least than 30 people. "Less than half of the students from each of the 3 classes are here…" Yukari said from beside me and I nodded before we going out of the hallway to the bus and the more surprising things happen.

"Why must I sit beside you…" I sigh in annoy.

"Many girls want to sit with me, you should be happy that you can." A certain narcissistic jerk who is sitting beside me said while smirking.

"Why should I be happy for sitting with a narcissistic jerk like you!" I exclaim before turning to glare at my two friends who are trying very hard not to laugh. I sigh and remember what happen before I get into the bus.

'Before we get into the bus, Yasuhara suddenly cling onto me while the others just ignore me to go into the bus. When the both of us go up the bus, Yasuhara go sit alone and I have no choice but to choose between sitting with Naru or Yasuhara since those are the only sit leave. In the end, it was Bou-san who chooses it for me and the reason is simple, Bou-san won't let Yasuhara lay his finger on me. Yasuhara had come to me to continue his drama but was sent back to his sit by Naru glare of annoyance.'

"Why this have to happen to me…" I sigh for the second time.

"If you want to get old quicker, you can continue sighing." Naru give me those words before completely ignore my glare or sigh to read his book. 'This will really be a boring and tiring ride…' I suddenly feel sleepy and before I notice it I already fallen asleep.

* * *

_I was running in the forest, the only thing I can heard is footstep in this quiet forest. "I won't let you escape!" A man who is running after me hiss angrily. _

"_I don't see anything!" I don't dare to turn around, the only thing I do is running as fast as I can. I rush into my house that appear in my view and sigh in relief._

"_Come out now!" The man knock onto the door roughly from the outside. _

"_Nee-san, what's going on here?" A girl with long reddish brown hair, tie in pigtail come toward me with a worried and scared face._

"_Miyubi, go calls the police." I told my younger sister while lying on the door in cause so that the man from the outside can't easily knock down the doors. Miyubi nodded and rush away then suddenly the knocking sound is not around anymore. 'Is he gone?'_

_I go to find Miyubi right after that. "The police will come in 5 minutes, Nee-san, is everything alright now?" Miyubi who have finish calling, turn to me to said._

"_Maybe..." I give Miyubi those words before going to the kitchen._

"_You think I will let you live before I gone?" Both Miyubi and I turn around to gasped in horror at what we saw. That man is walking out of the kitchen toward us while holding onto a kitchen knife._

"_Miyubi, run!" I grab onto Miyubi arm and drag her with me while I run toward the front door,_

"_I won't let you escape!" The man hissed angrily again while running after us. _

_When we reach the entrance, I try to open the door but can't. "I can't open the door." I said while trying to open the door._

"_Nee-san, watch out." Miyubi said while pushing me away then I heard her hissing in pain. "Nee-san…" I turn around to saw Miyuki lying on the floor with blood covering her cloth while calling out for me with a much softer voice then before._

"_Miyubi!" I exclaim in sadness and afraid at the same time. The man holding the knife with blood is walking toward me._

"_You won't be able to escape for the second time." The last thing I saw is that man launching toward me while I have nowhere to escape._

"_No!" I scream before everything when black for me._

* * *

"Mai!" I heard a familiar voice calling me when I regain my conscious. I open my eyes to saw I was lying onto someone shoulder then I remember about my dream an cling onto the arm next to me and cry.

"Are you alright?" I heard an unfamiliar voice asking me from the other side of me while rubbing my head.

After a while, I calm down a little. "I'm fine." I stop clinging on that arm and turn to the other side to saw the dark pink hair woman. 'She is the woman I saw talking to Naru…' I suddenly realise something and turn around to saw Naru staring at me. 'I was cling onto Naru!' I quickly turn away with a blush.

"Is good that you are alright, I'm Mori Madoka, English language teacher of the 3rd years." The woman who name Mori Madoka said with a smile.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, a 1st year student. You can just call me Mai, Mori-san." I turn to Mori-san to introduce myself with a smile.

"Just call me Madoka." Madoka said with a smile.

"How long are you going to block the way?" A certain narcissistic said with annoyance from my other side.

"Sorry for blocking your way, jerk!" I turn to glare at Naru then realise another thing, the bus is not moving anymore and the others people in the bus already gone. "Yukari, Fuyuki, Bou-san and Ayako don't wake me up!" I exclaim while getting out of my sit while Naru just ignore me and walk out of the bus.

"Mai, we should get going too." Madoka said with a smile from beside me and I nodded before the both of us walk out of the bus.

"Jou-chan, you finally wake up!" When I get out of the bus, Bou-san quickly attack me with his death hug.

"Bou-san, let's go of me and next time wake me up!" I exclaim while tryiong very hard to break free.

"I got jou-chan but you won't wake up and you are so cute so I don't try to wake you up after that." Bou-san said while smiling.

"Next time, wake me up!" I finally break free of Bou-san hug and glare at Bou-san.

"Stop playing around, we are going inside." Yukari said from in front of the door of the villa we are staying so we walk toward the villa…no, more like a mansion to me.

When I step into the mansion, I smell bloods which make me want to vomit. "Mai, what's wrong?" Ayako said with a worried tone from beside me.

"I'm fine…" I said weakly while covering my mouth to stop myself from vomiting.

"Jou-chan, you don't look fine to me." Bou-san said from the other side of me.

"I just…" I turn to Bou-san to said but stop halfway with wide eyes when I saw some shadows behind Bou-san. I can't see it really clearly but I had a feeling that they are smiling.

"Jou-chan, what's wrong?" Bou-san said while looking more worried.

"Nothing…" I said softly before I feel myself getting weak.

"Mai, go sit down and get some rest." Ayako help me to sit on the sofa in the middle of the mansion right after that. 'I really don't like this place…'

* * *

**Finally finish the first chapter of the second story! What will happen to them during their 3 days stay in the mansion? Was Mai's dream at the bus have something to do with the shadows around the mansion? You will have to continue to read it to find out!**


	9. 2:Unknown part 2

**This is the new chapter, hope you all like it. This is more popular than my first fanfic so I will be continue this for a while before going back to write my first fanfic. Please read and review. I own the plot but not the character or anything related to them.**

* * *

Fuyuki and Yukari come down from the middle of the staircase. "Mai, what's wrong with you? You look sick." Fuyuki sit beside me and asked in worried.

"I'm fine, I just have to get used to it." I answer Fuyuki without looking at her. 'The smell blood, see shadows and had an uneasiness feeling at the same time, I don't think I can get used to it through…'

"Mai, want go to our room and take some rest?" Yukari asked from the other side of me which I just nodded then both Yukari and Fuyuki help me up with Ayako and Bou-san following behind.

When we reach the room, the smell of blood is not as thick as in the first floor but I still feel a bit sick. I was help lying on the single bed at the right after the room. "About an hour, the students will all assemble in the first floor. We have something plan for all of you today while the next 2 days will be free time." Ayako tell the 3 of us about that before walking out of the bedroom.

"Mai, I already know what you have seen." Yukari who is sit down on the bottom of the double bed opposite of where I was starts to talk when Ayako and Bou-san leave.

"You read my mind." I turn my head to Yukari to said

"I suddenly see it when I help you up." Yukari said while looking a bit disturb by it. When I first meet Yukari, she was an unfriendly person but I was able to become friends with her because she suddenly read my mind after I had bam into her, so she is the first one to know about me able to see spirits.

"Well, I don't know what those shadows are around but this whole mansion gives me an uneasy feeling." Although I still not feeling well, I tell them what I know except the smell of blood since they might be too scares to stay here if they know.

"So, we are staying in a haunted mansion?" Fuyuki sit down at the end of my bed said while I just answer with a nodded.

"We should be careful during our time here." I said before I turn my head straight to put my arm on my head and close my eyes to rest. 'If only Seigi-nii is here…'

After a while of resting, I am feeling much better because the smell of blood become much denser for an unknown reason. I put my arm away from my head while trying to sit up. "Are you alright now?" Fuyuki asked in concern.

"I'm feeling much better now." I answer Fuyuki with a smile. 'Although I don't know if I will still be like this when going to the first floor…' I add in my mind.

When it was almost time to assemble in the first floor, the 3 of us leave the room and go to the first floor. I still can't see the shadows so clearly but they are still around along with the less dense smell of blood. "Mai, are you alright now?" Ayako saw me walk down the stairs and asked.

"I'm fine now, Ayako." I said with a smile before looking around the mansion when I reach the first floor since just now I feel sick, I don't look around. The kitchen, bathroom and 2 rooms are connected to the lounge we are in now and in the middle was the stair. There are 3 floors, the second floor has about 4 rooms, the same goes for the third floor.

"Everyone is here now, so let's start the activities we plan for all of us." Madoka start to talk when everyone students is assemble in the lounge.

"All of you will be form into a group of 5 or 6 students, each group will be given a map around this place. All you need to do is to choose a place and write about it." Ayako add right after Madoka finish.

"All of you will meet up in here at 6 o'clock, so you all will have about 6 hours to walk around and choose the place you want to write about. Any question?" Everyone don't asked anything to Madoka question. "If no question we will be telling you the groups you are in." Madoka said with a smile before telling the groups arrangement.

When Madoka finish, I have a feeling that I should have not attend this school trip. "Why I have to team up with them!" The whole student can heard this and those words are from me.

"You are too loud." The narcissistic jerk glare at me and said, from his tone, I can see he is annoy.

"Mai, I was happy that we are in the same group." The annoying student council president said while attacking me with a hug that can match up to Bou-san hug.

"Shounen, let's go of my jou-chan!" Bou-san quickly come toward us and pull Yasuhara away from me and the same drama the both of them had act before start again while I just sigh.

"Mai, you will get old quickly if you keep sighing." One of the group member, Fuyuki said which earn a slight glare from me.

"This will be tiring." The last one of the group member, Yukari said while sighing.

"This really will be…" I nodded in agreement and sigh for the second time.

"Stop wasting time, we are going now." Naru said with a commanding tone.

"When have you become our group leader?" I glare at Naru and said but he just ignore me and walk toward the front door. 'That jerk!' My friends and I walk behind Naru because we have no choice since Naru had the map.

When I first step out of the mansion, I feel so relief because I don't saw those shadows and there is no smell of blood. "Wait for me!" Yasuhara who had stop his drama run after us when he find out that we have already leave the mansion.

We are now in the forest of an old shrine that give me a bad feeling too and those shadows are around the shrine after about 30 minutes of walking from the mansion. "Why are we coming here?" I asked the one who guide us to here but he don't answer.

"This place is a bit creepy." Fuyuki get closer to me and said.

"Well it really does." I said with a sigh.

"If I remember correctly, this shrine is call Higurashi shrine but 10 years ago it become a rundown shrine for some reason." Yasuhara suddenly said from behind me.

"How you know about this?" I turn to Yasuhara to asked.

"Because I research about this place before we come here." Yasuhara said with a smile while pushing his glasses up, making the glasses shine.

"What are you all doing here?" A certain old man voice said angrily out of nowhere making Fuyuki and I scream in surprised.

"We are students coming here for a school trip. I heard rumours about people seeing shadows or heard strange sound around here. Did you know anything about it?" Naru walk toward the old man and said politely. 'Don't tell me he agree to come to school trip because he knows something paranormal had happen here before…'

"This is not a place for you all, don't let me see you all again!" The old man don't answer Naru question and said angrily before walking away.

"What's wrong with him?" I stare at the old man who give me a strange feeling and asked.

"Who knows?" Yukari said from beside me. Right after that, I can heard a siren sound coming from not far away.

"Did you all heard the siren?" I asked the people around because I not sure I heard correctly or not since the siren sound is very soft.

"I also heard it, something must have happen." Yukari said before we leave the forest to go to where we heard the siren is from

When we reach the hotel not far away from the forest, we see police car outside and some police officer asking around.

"Are you people who stay here?" A male police officer saw us and come to asked. Naru answered with a simple 'No'.

"Sorry, to asked this but what had happen here?" I asked the police officer in front of us.

"Is alright since it's not something we need to hide. There have been report people missing recently around the mansion or hotel the owner own so we come to asked about it. You all should be careful around this area." The police officer smile and tell us what had happen around here.

"We will." Naru said before the police officer goes back to do his work. I just staring at the hotel which give me a strange feeling too but I don't see anything strange. Suddenly I saw a familiar figure appear in front of the hotel doors – It was Miyubi who appear in my dream. She was pointing at the hotel and without any thinking, I run toward the hotel feeling that I might know something about my dream from the hotel.

I run past the others police officer while the others shouting at me and now I am inside of the hotel with wide eyes. "Seigi-nii…" Seigi-nii was in front of a counter asking a man that look like the man in my dream but older.

"You can't run in like this." I snap out of my staring to turn to one of the police officer who come to me to said.

"Mai, why are you here?" Seigi-nii walk toward me and asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You know her, Hirota-san?" The police officer turn to Seigi-nii to asked.

"I'm her guardian, can I talk with her alone for a second?" Seigi-nii turn to the police officer to said, the police officer just nodded and walk away. "Are you going to answer my question or not?" Seigi-nii turn to me with a smile that creep me out.

"We are staying at the mansion 30 minutes away from here by working. We heard siren sound on the nearby forest where an old shrine was so we come to check it out." I said while sweat dropping.

"That doesn't answer why you run into the hotel when there are police officers around." Seigi-nii said while raising his eyes.

"Ehm…I saw a spirit pointing at the mansion…" I said while sweat dropping more. 'Seigi-nii is scary then usual today!'

"So, you just rush in without thinking?" Seigi-nii asked and I answer with a nodded. "Mai, you are not to involve in this is it clear?" Seigi-nii asked again while I just nodded obediently before Seigi-nii take us out.

"Mai, what are you…" Yukari said when she saw me come out but stop halfway. "Hirota-san, why are you here?" Yukari turn to Seigi-nii and asked.

"I am here to work, the 3 of you don't get involve in it." Seigi-nii leave those words to Yukari, Fuyuki and me before walking back to the hotel.

"Mai, why you suddenly run off like that?" Fuyuki asked me right after that.

"A long story, we will talk about that when we are back…" I answer Fuyuki before turning to Naru. "So, what are we going to do next?" I asked the one with the map but he don't answer, he just give me the map and walk away. "Naru, where are you going?" I asked.

"I got something to do." Naru turn back to me to answer.

"What about our work?" I asked Naru who are going to walk away.

"You all choose then we will write it at the mansion 2 hours later." Naru said before walking off. 'I really don't know what he is thinking…'

* * *

**Finally the second chapter of 'Unknown' is done! Hope you all like it! What are the connection of the dream, the hotel owner, the old shrine and those missing people? You will just need to continue to read to find out!**


	10. 2:Unknown part 3

**This is the new chapter, hope you all like it. Please read and review. I own the plot but not the character or anything related to them.**

* * *

"So, which place do you want to write about?" After we get away from the hotel a little, I was the first one to asked.

"Why don't we write about Higurashi shrine?" Yukari is the first one to answer answered.

"Anything is fine with me." Fuyuki said right after that then I turn to Yasuhara for an answered.

"I already got some information about this place, we just need more information to write the story more real." Yasuhara answer with a nodded and said.

"I also think Higurashi shrine got something to write about. Let's go asked around to find more about that place first then." I agree with them and said which they answer me with a nodded.

"Why don't we split up, it faster that way." Fuyuki asked us right after that.

"No, it is safer for us to go around together." I turn to Fuyuki to said right away.

"But Shibuya-san is alone." Yasuhara said right after that.

"Naru won't get into trouble." I answer Yasuhara right away.

"How you know?" Yasuhara asked while Yukari and Fuyuki turn to me, waiting for my answer too.

"Who would dare to attack someone who can just scare them off with a death glare?" My answered cause everyone to laugh. On the other side, Naru suddenly sneeze. 'Someone must be thinking about me. Who won't think about me anyway?' Naru smirk at his own thought of a certain idiot calling him 'Narcissistic jerk'.

After a while of asking around, the 4 of us return to the mansion to see only Ayako and Bou-san in the lounge arguing. "Bou-san, Ayako, where is the others two sensei?" I asked, breaking them from their argument.

"They went out together about 2 hours ago." Bou-san turn to me to answer.

"Mai, you already finish?" Ayako come to me to asked.

"We have only gather information about the place we are going to write. We come back to meet up with Naru who don't know go where on his own." I answer Ayako question before we all sit back onto the sofa.

"Jou-chan, so, what are you all going to write about?" Bou-san asked.

"You will know after we finish." Right after my answer, Naru return along with Madoka and Lin-san. 'Why they return together?'

"We will go back to our room to let you do your work." Bou-san said before pushing Ayako toward the stairs while Madoka and Lin-san also walk toward the stair.

"So, what you all choose?" Naru sit down at the one sit sofa which Bou-san had sit just now.

"We decide to write about Higurashi shrine." I answer Naru question."

"From what we found about the shine, we find out that 10 years ago, 10 priestess was found dead in the Higurashi shrine during the day of the festival but strangely, even though it was a festival, nothing was prepare in the shrine." Yasuhara tell Naru what we know from those people we had asked.

"We can use that to think about a story to write." Naru don't have any objection so we start doing our work.

About 1 hour later, we finish writing the story and I was the one giving the idea on what happen after the criminal had kill the priestess. That idea is from my dream but of course I just make a suggestion not telling them that it was from my dream. "Won't this story a bit too violent?" Fuyuki is the first one to break off the silent after the story finish.

"Maybe but I think this story is fine. I don't think the teacher will said anything about us using the things we know about the place since they are the one to tell us choose a place to write about it." I answer Fuyuki before getting up from my sit. 'Although I don't feel sick from those things around, I still feel tired after staying here for too wrong. I think these 3 days will be hell for me…'

"Mai, where are you going?" Yukari asked in worried.

"I want to go get some rest, if later we need to assemble call me." I turn to Yukari to answered.

"I'm going back to our room, why don't we go together?" Fuyuki asked while I turn to Fuyuki to nodded.

"So, it our free time now then." Yasuhara said with a smile before we nodded and my 2 friends and I return to our room.

I stop halfway at the stairs and turn to Naru and Yasuhara. "Don't go anywhere alone when you are staying here." I leave both of them those words before walking toward our room in the second floor.

When I reach the room, I lay down on my bed right away. "You seem a bit tired, want call Hirota-san to come to do something about it?" Fuyuki sit down on the bed opposite of mine and asked.

"I'm fine, just some rest will be fine." I turn to Fuyuki to answered before I close my eyes to rest.

"I don't want to die." I heard a female voice and I can feel someone is moving upward from the end of my bed. I try to move but my whole body suddenly become really weak to move. I heard Fuyuki and Yukari calling me with worried tone while the things below keep moving closer toward me, trying to struggle me with it cold hand. Everything around me become really quiet right after that, all I can heard is my panting.

"Mai!" Don't know how long, I finally heard someone calling me along with some chanting. I feel the things above me had stop struggling and move away or disappear.

I slowly open my eyes to saw my teammate and the 4 teachers in the room. "What…" I want to talk but it hurt to talk.

"Just now a spirit struggle you, Takigawa-san already deal with it." Naru explain what I want to know.

"Your neck had bruise, I will treat you." Ayako said before going out of the room.

"Last time the lake female spirit, now another spirit attacking you, you really are a ghost magnet." Bou-san sigh and said which earn a glare from me. If I still don't feel weak, I would have said something about that. 'Thinking about that spirit, it feel different than those I normally sense…'

After Ayako come back to treat my neck bruise, it was already 6 o'clock so we go to the lounge to saw 1 group of students still haven't return yet. "Where are the other group of students?" Madoka asked right after they look around the students.

"We don't see them on our way back." One of the male student said.

"They must have forgotten about the assemble time." Madoka sigh and said while collecting the story from each groups. "Alright, we will prepare for tonight BBQ first then. The group that come first help to prepare, the others can go rest a little."

The other students happily walk up the stairs to their room, even one of our group members Naru too. "Naru, where are you going?" I rolled my eyes and asked.

"Jou-chan, let's go prepare." Bou-san push me toward the front door and said. Along with Bou-san and Ayako, our group of 4 go prepare tonight BBQ while Naru and the other 2 teachers, Lin-san and Madoka, are talking about something in Naru's room.

We have already finish prepared the BBQ and wait for about 2 hours but the other group of student still haven't return. "I'm starting to get worried about them."

"Mai, they are here." Fuyuki said while turning me to my right and I saw the 5 students walking toward us slowly.

"You are 2 hours late, where did the 5 of you go?" The 4 teachers plus our group go to them then Bou-san asked.

"Forgotten." One of the female students answered with an emotionless expression.

"Forgotten?" Ayako raised an eyebrow and was going to continue to said something but was stop by Madoka.

"Since it was a trip, they must have fun and forgotten about it." Madoka turn to Ayako to said. "Hand in your story." Madoka turn back to the 5 of them and said while reaching out a hand then another female student give Madoka a paper.

"Since they are here, we can start the BBQ now." Bou-san said before walking back while we all just follow behind. When one of the girls of that group walk past me, I saw her staring at me with her lifeless eyes. 'Something feel's wrong about her…No, them…'

In the end, we have our BBQ while those 5 just return to the mansion saying that they have already eaten. I am now in my room and after telling both Fuyuki and Yukari about that story suggestion was from my dream and that the hotel owner looks like the man in my dream, I went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I wake up the next day it was already noon. Now, I'm in the lounge with Yukari and Fuyuki. "Naomi-sempai, had been looking for her friend since she wake up 2 hours ago but still haven't found her yet." Fuyuki start to said when I just sit down on the couch opposite of her.

"Maybe her friend just going out for a walk, why need to look for her?"

"Because Naomi-sempai friend don't wear her contract lens, even her wallet and phone is in the room but can't find her around the mansion." Fuyuki answer makes me starting to get worried.

"Who is staying in the same room as them?"

"One of the girls that was late yesterday." The one who have answered my question are not Yukari and Fuyuki but is Yasuhara who just come to sit beside me. 'Them…I had a bad feeling about this…'

"How you know?" I turn to Yasuhara to asked while raising my eyebrow.

"Because I had a record of the rooms you all stay, in case something happen." Yasuhara push his glass and answered with a smile.

"Did that girl in the room when Naoki-sempai wake up?" I turn back to Yukari and Fuyuki to asked.

"Naomi-sempai don't saw her around too when she wake up…oh, that's right, Naomi-sempai also had tell me that girl is acting strange, she just lay on the bed doing nothing, not even talk to them or even change her cloth into sleepwear." Fuyuki answer my question then said what she found out from Naomi-sempai. 'I'm getting a really bad feeling about this…'

"Why don't we go help Naoki-sempai to help her friend?"

"We are going too." The one who answer my question this time is Naru voice from my back. I turn back to saw Madoka and Lin coming down with Naru.

"Who knows you will help out too…" I earn a glare from Naru right after I finish.

"Mai, he is not that cold like what you think." Madoka walk to me and said which earn a glare from Naru next.

"Well, I just think he won't help out if it was not his business…" I said before getting up to leave the mansion. I suddenly feel someone staring at me so I turn around to saw one of the boys who were late yesterday walking toward me.

"Won't again." The boy walk past me and said with a soft voice only I can heard. 'What does he mean?'

* * *

**Finally finish, hope you all is okay with this story so far… I will also try my very best in the next chapter so please continue to read. What had happen to those 5 students who are late and Naomi-sempai friend? Was Seigi investigation and Mai situation had something to do with each other?**


	11. 2:Unknown part 4

**More than a week have past, finally the new chapter is up! Hope you all like it and review. I own the plot but not the character or anything related to them.**

* * *

After leaving the mansion while I keep thinking about the boy words which make me had a bad feeling that I will be target again, we meet up with Naomi-sempai. "Naomi-sempai, have you found her?" Fuyuki who known Naomi-sempai more since they are in the same club asked.

"I go to the place where we have gone yesterday but still can't find her. I hope she is fine…" Naomi-sempai said with a worried tone.

"Is alright she will be fine." Madoka hug Naomi-sempai who almost cried from worried. "We should split up to look for her." Madoka turn to the rest of us and said while Fuyuki is calming Naomi-sempai down.

"I will go look around with Yukari." I was the one who suggest first. "Fuyuki, you can just stay with Naomi-sempai." I turn to Fuyuki to give her those words which she just nodded.

"2 cute girls walking around is too danger, why don't Naru go with you and Yukari-san?" Both Naru and I raised an eyebrow at Madoka words. 'No, thanks…'

"Actually, I'm going to asked Seigi-nii to help." I anyhow make an excuse because I have something up in my mind and I don't want to go around with an extra un-talkative person. "Let's go, Yukari." I turn to Yukari before she nodded and we walk away.

After a while of walking I notice someone is following behind us. "Stop, following us!" I turn around to shout annoyingly to saw Naru who look like he got something to asked me and Lin-san was behind.

"Mai, you don't own this road." Naru said this with his usual expression.

"I know! Just asked me what you want to know now!" Right after I said that, I saw Naru with a bit shock expression for a second. 'Was it my imagination? This was the first time I saw him look a bit shock!'

"You have getting smarter." Naru said while smirking which cause me to glare at him. "Tell me what you know." Naru said no more like command.

"You mean what I know from the spirit that attack me?" Naru just nodded so I continue to said. "Well, I also don't know why she attack me, I only know she don't wish to die."

"That's all?" Naru asked with a suspicious look. 'What more do he want to know?'

"That's right, why you asked?"

"I accept a case from Akiyama Yashiro who had moved to this area recently." Naru answered my question.

"You accept a case?" I look confusedly at Naru.

"I'm smart and know a lot of thing related to paranormal so sometime people ask me for help and that is the 'case' I'm talking about." Naru answered with an 'are you an idiot' look. 'Narcissistic jerk!'

"So, what is the case about?"

"His younger brother Takuro-san had gone missing 2 week ago and he had said that he had feel some of his worker are strange and something is following him a few days before he went missing. A few days ago, Akiyama-san family also feel something similar to Yashiro-san and his daughter had gone missing 2 days ago." Naru tell me the case right away.

"Acting strange… Just like the students who are late yesterday…" I whispered.

"Mai, tell me all the things you know." Naru still with a command tone, snap me out of my thought and he even said 'all' in a higher tone.

"Those students yesterday are strange, their eyes look lifeless. There are also shadows around the mansion and Higurashi shrine, I can't really see them clearly but I feel that they are enjoying something." I just tell Naru since we are maybe investigating the same thing happen around here.

"What did that boy tell you?" Naru asked right after I finish.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I am talking about one of the late student yesterday that walk past you just now." Naru raised an eyebrow and said.

"He doesn't tell me anything." I tell Naru before turning to Yukari. "Let's go!" I drag Yukari away right after that.

The 2 of us have been walking for a while but I was leading Yukari to somewhere else instead of looking for Naomi-sempai friend. "Mai, this way is to that hotel yesterday…" Yukari suddenly said when she realise where we are going.

"I think it got something to do with those shadows around…Well, I'm not really sure but we should go gather more information related to that then finding Naomi-sempai friend aimlessly so I want you to help out with something." I turn to Yukari to said what I had plan.

"You want me to try to read that owner mind right?" Yukari quickly know what I want her to help.

"Yukari, you know me so well." I hug Yukari and said with a smile.

When we reach that hotel, there is no police car or police around like yesterday. "Welcome, are you here to book rooms?" When step into the hotel, are woman around her 30's turn to us with a smile and asked.

"Sorry, we are not, we are here to find our friend who had went missing this morning." I was the one answer, I could see the woman smile change a little. "By the way are you the owner of the hotel?"

"I'm the owner wife so you also can count me as this place owner too. Sorry, but we don't see anyone around here this morning." The woman is now showing us a force smile.

"Oh… I hope you don't mind me asking this, why are there no people around since recently is school holiday?" I look around to saw the room beside where we are look like a dining room but there are no people at all so I asked.

"Something happen around this area so hardly people stay here now." The woman sighs before answering my question.

"Katsumi, who are you talking to?" A male voice asked from the back before I saw the man yesterday coming out from a room at the back. "You are the one that rush inside yesterday…" When the man saw me, he said while I remember the dream yesterday.

"So, you are the one…" Katsumi-san looks at me with a strange expression and whispered but I can heard the beginning a little. 'Why suddenly her expression change when he know I come yesterday?'

"Sorry, for what happen yesterday, sir." I bow and apologize.

"Is alright, sorry, we still got something to do. If you can find her you should go to the police." The owner said before he is going to walk away

"Wait!" Yukari walk toward the owner who had stop and turn around. "If you see our friend can you tell us, we are at the villa at the left side 30 minutes from here."

"We will." The owner nodded and said.

"Let's go continue to…" I walk forward while going to put a hand on Yukari shoulder but I fake slipping, pushing Yukari who is in front of me forward, toward the owner while I just fake trying to stand straight. 'I almost really fell…stupid idea…'

"Are you all right?" Katsumi-san voice snaps me out of the thought to saw Yukari who is already not on the owner was sweat dropping and look shock.

"Sorry, Yukari…" I quickly go to put my hand on Yukari and said. "She seems alright, sorry for the trouble." I turn to the owner and Katsumi-san to said which they just nodded and walk away while I help Yukari down on the couch that are just at the corner. "Really sorry, Yukari."

"Is alright, I'm already used to it." Yukari turn to me and said with shiver voice.

"So you…" I want to asked but stop halfway because Yukari answered with a nodded. "Let's go somewhere to talk then." I help Yukari out of the hotel and go to find the nearest place we can rest and talk.

We are now sitting in the café nearby resting and talking. "Yukari, what did you find out from that owner?" I start to speak right after the waitress had being the drink we order to our table.

"I saw him kill a lot of person, priestess, 2 sisters and a worker. He was thinking of going to the Higurashi shrine just now while thinking about one of the sisters that looks a bit like you." Yukari answer my question while looking sad.

"So, Katsumi-san must have known about it from her husband, that's why she had that expression when she knew I had goes there yesterday…" I was thinking of the face Katsumi-san made and suddenly realise something. "Wait, if he thinking about that girl, why go to Higurashi shrine?"

"I don't know…" Yukari answer with a confused look as I am now too.

"Yukari, I'm going to the Higurashi shrine, what about you?" I decided after a while of silently drinking our drink.

"I'm going too." Yukari answered then both of us get up from our sit and leave the café right after we finish our drink.

When we almost reach Higurashi shrine, the shadow had crowd around there for some reason and there was a male voice. "I don't plan on killing you, stop causing us anymore trouble and don't let me see you again!" The owner was in the shrine holding a shovel while just scold to the air.

"He think I was that girl, going there to cause trouble?" I whispered to Yukari who is beside me, hiding behind a tree.

"Probably…" Yukari answered softly before we follow quietly behind the owner who walks behind the shrine from the left side.

"Why he come to this place?" The owner stops after a while of walking in the forest to end up in a big empty land with thick grass.

"Who's there?" Just when he was going to start digging, I suddenly step onto something so he turn to look around. I put my finger on my mouth to tell Yukari to be quiet while I move my leg slowly to look at the thing I had step onto. It was square paper with some weird drawing that look like magic circle.

"Mai!" Yukari suddenly shout pushing me away with her before the shovel from the owner land on me without me realising it.

"Why are you here!" The owner hiss angrily before launching toward Yukari and I with the shovel.

"Yukari, run!" I get up, grab onto Yukari hand with my unused hand and run back to where we come while my other hand was holding onto the square paper. We keep running until the shadows keep gather around us, blocking our road to move forward.

"Come with us…" Those shadows all said at the same time with their ghostly voice.

"Who want to go with you?" I raised my eyebrow at those shadows and said.

"Come with us…"

"Stop running!" Those shadows and the owner who are not far behind us now said at the same time.

"Mai, the owner, is not far away from us already!" Yukari said while her hand shake a bit.

"We will not go with you, get away from us!" I shout at those shadows in front of us then some light coming from me, making those shadows disappear. "Let's go!" I pull Yukari to run together before we almost end up injured by the shovel. 'This is no good, I am starting to feel dizzy…'

"Mai, are you alright?" Yukari look worrying at me while the owner still following behind us shouting us to stop.

"I'm fine, we should hurry up to get out of the forest first." I try very hard to keep that dizziness away from me.

"Mai!" A familiar voice shout from the left side of us making us stop. I turn around to saw Seigi-nii and Kisaragi-san are there. "Move!" I push Yukari away with me right after Seigi-nii shouting while Seigi-nii go to stop the owner. "Stop, right now. You are going to the police station with me!"

"Mai-chan and you, are you both alright?" Kisaragi-san come to us and asked us.

"We are fine…" I turn to Yukari then turn back to Kisaragi-san to answered before dizziness finally get to me.

* * *

**Finally done! I can't really make up the plot recently so I end up finish it now. Hope everyone like this and continue to read. What those shadows want to do to Mai? What is the paper Mai had pick up? You have to stay tune to know!**


	12. 2:Unknown part 5

**It had been more than 2 weeks since the last update and I am really sorry about it, my mind just won't work if you know what I mean. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, so I hope you all will continue to read it and review. I own the plot but not the character or anything related to them.**

* * *

The next time I wake up it was already around 7 pm, I was in the room where I will be staying during the school trip. "So, you finally wake up." When I open my eyes, I meet with Seigi-nii smiling face that creep me off.

"Ehm…Where is the others?" I get up from the bed to look around before asking Seigi-nii.

"They are either having dinner or finding the missing students." Seigi-nii answered my question before giving me a smile again. "Mai, you have something to tell me right?" I really afraid of Seigi-nii when he is like this so I just nodded and tell him why I was in the forest but not why I faint.

"So, what happen to that owner?" I asked right after I finish telling Seigi-nii what he want to know.

"He is in the police station for attacking the others and police officer." Seigi-nii answered.

"He had attack you?" I asked and Seigi-nii just nodded. "So, did he tell you about killing someone?"

"You think he will tell the police what he did?" Seigi-nii just rolled his eyes and said.

"I don't think so…That's right, where is the paper I hold onto before I lost conscious?" After a while of silent, I suddenly remember that paper and asked.

"Shibuya had that paper." Seigi-nii answered my question. "Mai, you did that again right?" Seigi-nii suddenly asked which make me sweat dropped. 'So, he knows why I faint…'

"The shadows are around us blocking the way and the owner is chasing us from behind so I had no choice." I nodded and explain why I do it.

"Mai, I doubt you know how to use it or else you won't faint so don't use it." Seigi-nii looked seriously at me and gives me these words.

"Alright…" I just nodded and give him those words. I know why he so serious about things related to that because I did it once before and end up in the hospital for about a weak.

'That time, I went to one of Seigi-nii investigation in a mountain and end up getting lost. Instead of meeting up with Seigi-nii and the others, I end up in a house getting chase and attack by those spirits because the spirit luring me in by making me saw Seigi-nii. I have enough of those spirits and end up shouting, to my surprise, they suddenly turn into a golden light and disappeared.'

"I still have things to do so I will be going now." Seigi-nii get up from the chair and give me these words which snap me out of my thought. "Mai, if you want to go anywhere dangerous, CALL ME." I sweat dropped at Seigi-nii tone at his last sentence and nodded before he leave the room.

"Thanks goodness, you finally wake up, Jou-chan." A minute later, Bou-san comes into the room to give me a hug, snapping me out of my thought and almost out of breath as the result.

"Bou-san, I can't breath…" I struggle to break free and said.

"Stop killing her, stupid monk!" Ayako hit Bou-san head with her fist which cause Bou-san to hiss in pain and let go of me while I sigh in relieve.

"Mai, how do you feel?" Ayako turn to me to asked in worried right after that.

"I'm fine." I turn to Ayako to answered before turning to Yukari. "Yukari, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Yukari give me this simple answered.

"Mai, don't scared us like that anymore." Fuyuki said with a worried face which I just nodded.

"By the way, what had happen to you and Yukari-chan when you are in the forest? We only heard that the both of you are chase by a hotel owner from your Seigi-nii." Bou-san turns to me and asked right after he doesn't feel the pain on his head anymore.

"Well, Yukari had read the owner mind to know that he was thinking of going there and the woman I had dream before…" I turn to Yukari who just nodded to answered what I was going to asked before I start to tell them what had happen.

"So, the hotel owner thing you are the woman in your dream and go to pray for her nodded to hunt him in the shrine? But why there instead of the place where the woman was kill?" Bou-san asked right after I finish telling them what had happen.

"I think the corpse is not far away behind the shrine since he was trying to dig something before he found me and Yukari."

"Did that owner hurt you or something? Why did you suddenly collapse?" Ayako asked right after that.

"It's because of…those shadows in the forest." I anyhow think of an answered to tell Ayako because I don't want them to be worried of me more than they already do and they, leaving out Naru and Lin-san, might end up like Seigi-nii, become overprotective of me. "By the way, was Naomi-sempai found?"

"Still haven't found out yet, we already tell your Seigi-nii to help out." Ayako is the one who answered my question before I nodded.

"Mai, where did you get the paper?" Naru suddenly asked me this question before I can asked him about that paper.

"Not far away behind the Higurashi shrine. Is something wrong with that paper?" I turn to Naru to answered then asked.

"Nothing." Naru said before giving me back the paper. I was staring at Naru when taking the paper back because I think he knows something but don't tell me. Naru and Lin-san leave the room right after that.

"Mai, if you are hungry, you can go to the kitchen to heat the food up." I just nodded in respond to Ayako words.

"Since you are alright, we are going to help the Naomi-chan find her friend." Bou-san said before leaving the room with Ayako, leaving only Yukari and Fuyuki in the room with me.

"Yukari, Fuyuki, don't you both want to go help Naomi-sempai find her friend?"

"The teacher tell us to stay behind because it was already night." Yukari is the one who answered my question.

In the end, the others don't found Naomi-sempai friend at all…

* * *

_I wake up to saw that I was in a place like a wasteland and there are people around. 'Where am I?' I look around those people to saw some familiar faces, Naomi-sempai friend and 5 other students who had been late yesterday. "Why are you all here?" I go toward them and asked but they don't answered me and just turn to me with a creepy smile which caused me to back away._

"_Caught you…" I bam onto someone and that person voice said right behind me. I turn around to saw a woman wear in hakama, white sleeve and red bottom, those cloth which priestess usually wear._

"_Let's go of me!" I struggle to break free of the grip of the woman behind me but can't._

"_You will be like them." The priestess gives me these words with a creepy smile then I saw the people around start to crowd around me. _

"_No, don't come near me!" I don't like their smile, I don't want to stay here. Someone, help me to get out of here!_

* * *

"No, don't come near me!" My shouting can be heard around the whole room.

"Mai!" I heard Yukari and Fuyuki calling my name but all I do is keep shaking to break free until I feel someone slapping me, making me snap out of my dream. "Ayako…" The first one I saw is Ayako, I quickly go hug her and cried.

"Mai, everything is alright now." Ayako hug me back and said while rubbing my head. Although it was not that bloody or scary like my others dream, I was scared and the reason is because I know that it was not the dream of the past but something might have happen to me soon.

After a while, I finally calm down to let go of Ayako, I saw the other teachers plus Naru and Yasuhara are in the room too. "Jou-chan, are you having nightmare?" Bou-san is the first one to ask me which I just nodded.

"What dream?" Naru is the one asking me next.

"…A dream of my past." A few second later then answer Naru question but I know he don't believe me, it just a feeling I had though.

"Poor girl…" Madoka is the only one who said something before the whole room went silent.

"What time was it now?" I look around to the window to saw it was still dark outside but there was a bit light too so I guess it was early morning.

"6.30 in the morning, who would had thought that we will be wake up from someone screaming." Naru is the one answering my question while smirking. 'That stupid smirk of him!'

"Sorry for that!" I said with an annoy tone before Naru leave the room with Lin-san. 'What are they both here for?' Just when I thought so, another screaming beside mine can be heard. I get out of my bed to go out of the room with the others.

When we reach the second bedroom beside our left side, we saw that the whole room was empty except their things. "What is going on here!?" Ayako exclaim.

"What had happen?" Naru who is already there with Lin-san asked the shivering boy sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway, in front of the door.

"My friend and his roommate are outside there along with others people, They had an emotionless look before notice me and turn to me with a creepy smile while telling me to go there to." The boy said with a shivering voice and point toward the window. 'Emotionless…creepy smile…just like what I had dream…'

"There is nothing there." Naru go into the room to look out of the window before turning to us to said.

After Madoka calm down the boy, we all go back to our room to prepare ourselves to go outside search for those missing students but actually I know we won't find it that easily. "Mai, you hide thing from us again." Yukari said right after the room doors was close.

"I just don't want them to be worried." Knowing that Yukari must have saw what I thought or the dream I had, I just turn to her to give her these words.

"What are the both of you talking about?" Fuyuki turn to Yukari then to me with a confused face and asked.

"Nothing." Fuyuki don't asked another question after that. "I should call Seigi-nii first." I take the handphone beside my pillow to call Seigi-nii right after that.

"I will go take a bath then." Fuyuki take some cloth from her bag and said.

"Seigi-nii, wait for a second." I tell Seigi-nii when he had answered the phone before turning to Fuyuki who are going to leave. "Yukari, go with Fuyuki and you should tell Ayako to go with you too. If something happen, Ayako might be able to protect you."

"Mai, what about you? You are alone in the room." Fuyuki turn to me to said.

"I will be fine, don't worried about me." I answered Fuyuki.

"Mai…" Seigi-nii voice coming right from my phone and I know he must be thinking that I will do reckless things again.

"Alright." Yukari nodded before going toward Fuyuki to push her out.

"Sorry, for the wait, Seigi-nii." I return to talking to the phone right after they leave.

"Did something happen there?" Seigi-nii asked on the other line.

"There are 3 students gone missing in their bedroom. One of the student friend go to find him and saw…" I start to tell Seigi-nii what had happen to those students.

"Are you going to search for them?" Seigi-nii asked right after I finish.

"Yes, I am going with the others so you don't need to worried about me."

"Mai, you and your friend, Yukari should not be going anywhere alone, that owner is already release yesterday night because we don't have any proof about him killing someone. I have something to asked you, we will meet up at 12 o'clock in the noon at where you are now." Seigi-nii said from the other line.

"Alright." I said before cutting off the line. "This will be tiring." I sigh when I notice some of the shadows had gather around the room.

* * *

**Finally finish! ^-^ I hope you all like it. I think the second story will have 1 more chapter and an epilogue chapter like the last story before I go into the third story. Will something similar to her dream really happen to Mai? What is those shadows around aiming for? What are those missing people? You have to read to find out!**


	13. 2:Unknown part 6

**Sorry for updating the new chapter until now, hope everyone like it. About that notice, I think it is better not to do it halfway so I will try finished this 'unknown' story first as soon as possible before continue my novel and it might need time for me to update the third story which I don't had any idea yet. I will try hard to update the next chapter as soon as possible so hope you all will continue to read my fanfic. I only own the plot but not anything related to Ghost hunt.**

* * *

After a while, Yukari and Fuyuki return to the room while the shadows are already drive out by me. "Mai, you look a bit pale, did something happen just now?" Fuyuki notice it and asked in worried.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired because of lack of sleep." I answered Fuyuki before getting up from my bed to go to my bag to take some change cloth out and asked. "Is Ayako using the bathroom now?"

"No, she already finishes using." Fuyuki answered my question.

"Alright, I will go to wash up, the both of you can stay here to wait for me." I leave both Yukari and Fuyuki these words before leaving the room.

I was preparing in the bathroom while thinking about the things happen since we come here. 'There are only 2 places I saw those shadows around Higurashi shrine and here which had some connection to the hotel owner but why only these 2 places had shadows but the hotel don't have?'

"Mai!' I was now walking back to my room while thinking of why those shadows only appear in the Higurashi shrine and here when someone pat onto my back to make me snap out of my thought.

"What?" I turn around to saw that the one who is patting my bag is Madoka.

"You look a bit space off and pale, is something the matter?" Madoka answer my question and asked with a smile.

"Nothing, just lack of sleep and thinking where should we go find those students." I answered with a smile too before we go our separate way because I reach my room.

"Mai, what do you think had happen here?" Fuyuki asked while I put the dirty cloth back to a plastic bag.

"I also don't know, that's why I'm going to go find out, you both should go with the others to find those missing students."

"I will go with you." Yukari said right away.

"No, you go with the others to find the students and I am not going anywhere alone, Seigi-nii is coming with me." I anyhow give a reason so that they won't be worried about me or go of me.

"Alright then but you have to be careful." Yukari nodded and said.

"You also had to be careful too, the hotel owner already release yesterday." I nodded and tell Yukari what I heard from Seigi-nii before the 3 of us leave the room.

When we reach the first floor, I walk off while Yukari and Fuyuki meet with the others. "Mai, where are you going?" Ayako is the one asking this question.

"I am going to meet up with Seigi-nii to go find those missing children with him." I stop and turn back to answered Ayako question.

I leave the mansion right after that to go to the forest and get surround by shadow right away. "Come…" Their ghostly voice tells me to go with them.

"I'm not here to go with you, what have you do to my schoolmate?" I asked but the shadow around just continue to tell me to follow them without answering my question. 'Look like talking to them won't work…'

I just ignore them and go toward the back of the Higurashi shrine. 'There are more here…' I look around to see I can find anything others then those shadows but don't until I suddenly kick onto something and fell down.

"It hurt…" I look at my knee, it was bleeding then I look down to saw my knee hit a small rock and the one I had kick on look like a hand?

Before I can react, the hand suddenly move and grab onto my arm before it get up to saw a familiar face, one of the girl who are late on the first day but her skin is really pale like a dead…

"Ah!" I scream and struggle to break free of she grip when I saw she is smiling evilly, making me really regret coming here alone, I should have really come with Seigi-nii!

"Let's go of Mai and stop moving!" I heard footstep and Seigi-nii voice at the same time before that girl let goes of my arm and I quickly move backward away from her.

"Seigi-nii…" I sigh and turn to Seigi-nii who is without his glasses and show those smile that creep me off.

"I will deal if you later, let's get out of here first." Seigi-nii tell me before his glance when to my injured leg. "Can you walk?" I try to move my leg and find out it a bit hurting but can walk, so I answer with a nodded.

When we get out of the forest, Seigi-nii is looking around, like he is finding something. "Seigi-nii, is something wrong?"

"My car is gone, did Ryo drive it off?" Seigi-nii turns to me to answer before taking out his phone to make a call but it seem he can't connect Kisaragi-san because Seigi-nii is raising his eyebrow while staring at his phone. "There is no signal."

"No signal?" I asked it out loud and take out my phone to saw mine also the same. "What should we do now then?"

"Maybe this place signal not good, so let's walks back to the mansion first." Seigi-nii tell me and I just nodded before we start to walk again.

On our way to the mansion, we don't meet anyone, not even a police who are supposed to be busy finding the missing person around here. "Seigi-nii, it is too quiet, don't you think?"

"Mai, don't fall behind." Seigi-nii just gives me a nodded as an answered before telling me with a cautious expression. I hardly have seen Seigi-nii that cautious so I just nodded and stick closer to him.

We finally reach the mansion and go into it to find no one was around. 'Shouldn't someone stay behind to look after the place?'

We walk to my room to saw there are nothing except the original furniture, our back are gone. "Where are our things!?"

"Mai, let's treat your wound first." Seigi-nii tell me before looking around the room and find medical box in drawer. "It will be a bit painful." I just nodded and sit down on the bed to let Seigi-nii treat my wound.

I really feel this place is too quiet, I don't sense anything at all except the 2 of us, I really don't like this place. Just when I was thinking, the room door was slam open, revealing a man wearing a mask, he is launching toward us with the knife of hand.

"Seigi-nii!" I immediately push Seigi-nii away before a 'thunk' sound can be heard, the knife hit the floor where Seigi-nii was staying just now.

I don't have time to feel relief at all because the man had turn to me with the knife, I feel a pain near to my stomach so I hiss in pain a little while holding onto the man hand which hold onto the knife to stop him from stabbing farther in.

"Get away from Mai!" Seigi-nii without his glasses on exclaims before the man get away from me and disappear along with the knife but I can still feel the pain and the blood is still dripping out.

"Seigi-nii…" My vision starts to get blurrier and blurrier while holding onto my painful stomach,

"Mai, don't talk, I will take you to the hospital." Seigi-nii tell me gently before he is going to carry me but stop because of the noise behind the window.

"Both of you will join us…" These words come from the many people outside of the window but outside screen is different from normal, it is a wasteland and it is around the time of dusk, those people had a creepy smile on their face.

They come closer and closer toward the window while waving their hand telling us to come to them. I was going to ask Seigi-nii what should we do now but he suddenly stand up and walk toward the window.

"Seigi-nii…" I reach out a hand to grab onto his sleeve but he doesn't have any reaction at all, I try to move a little to saw Seigi-nii is in daze. 'What's going on here!?'

The window is open by the people from outside, they reach out a hand to grab onto my arm and Seigi-nii's other arm. "Let's goes of us…" I try to struggle to break free of their grip while pulling Seigi-nii at the same time but I really don't have the energy and I feel my vision getting blurrier and blurrier.

I heard some footstep before a familiar voice calling me in a bit worried in his tone. "Mai!" I don't know what happen after that because I had already lost conscious…

* * *

_When I open my eyes, I was in a room which look a lot like the room of the mansion I am staying but there is only a single king size bed. On the bed is a man with the same as the young man that attack me just a moment ago is molesting a girl who is straggling to break free, I don't want to see what they are doing so I turn away a bit red on the face. _

"_What are you doing to her!?" The door was hardly slams open making me jump a little to turn to that voice to saw a familiar man, the younger version of the hotel boss._

"_Kou…" The young girl teary eyes look up to the hotel boss, a saver finally had come to help her. 'So the hotel boss is call Kou…'_

"_You already know and it was she who invites me." The young man look up to the hotel boss and said with a smirk._

"_She had already had tell me about how you keep harassing her, get off of her now!" Kou-san hiss while shaking in anger._

"_Why should I?" The young man continues to smirk and do his things, making me turn away in red again. 'If it is just this, can I don't see it!'_

"_Help me, Kou!" The young girl exclaim while straggling to break free._

"_Get away from her now!" Kou-san hiss angrily, making me turn to him to saw him launching toward the young man with a knife on his hand. 'That knife is the same as that attacker just now…'_

_The young man quickly get up and move the young girl in front of him to be his shield right when he is going to get stab by Kou-san. "Kyoko!" Kou-san exclaims and pull off the knife out of the side of the young girl stomach._

_The young man quickly gets away and run toward the door but Kou-san won't let him, Kou-san hardly grab onto the young man arm. "How dare you use him as a shield!" Kou-san hiss angrily and push his knife forward but the young man manage to get out of his grip and narrowly dodge it._

_Kou-san continues to attack while the young man dodge it until he can't and grab onto the blade, making blood drip down from his hand. They both want to get control of the situation and in the end, Kou-san accidentally stab onto the young man chest before dropping the knife in shock._

"_I kill someone…" Kou-san move backward and seem like he want to run off but don't. "I can't let my parents or anyone find out!" Kou-san exclaims before trying to do something but I don't know what because the screen in front of me starts to fade away._

"_When they find a suitable person, they will continue to hunt them down so be careful and leave this place." I heard a familiar voice not for in front of me, it was the doppelganger Naru, I reach out my hand wanting to ask what he means by that but I already black out before I can._

* * *

I wake up to be blind by bright light so I immediately put an arm to cover my eyes, I feel a pain at my stomach when I move, causing me to hiss in pains a little. 'What happening…?'

"Mai, don't move." Seigi-nii said.

"Mai, are you alright?" Yukari and Fuyuki ask together.

I open my eyes again when I heard their voice and footstep coming my way, I am in a hospital room and I was being crowd by Bou-san, Ayako and the 3 that had been speaking just now. "I'm fine…" I try to sit up and Ayako quickly come to help me out.

"Jou-chan, you should have tell us to go with you instead of going alone." Bou-san serious tell me.

"Sorry…" I look down because I make them worried again.

"If you know, next time remembers to ask someone to go with you, I don't mind to ask someone from the police station to watch over you for 24 hours." Seigi-nii word makes me turn to him to saw he is having a really bright smile but like usual the aura around him said the different thing.

"I will remember too!" I sweat dropped and answer right away. "If I remember correctly both Seigi-nii and I was going to get pull by those people to their place before I lost conscious, how we manage to escape and why no one stay watch in the mansion?"

"We don't know what had happen, it was Madoka who call us all, saying you and your Seigi-nii are in the hospital." Bou-san is the one to answer. 'Madoka? So she is the one who save us? Wait, if I remember correctly, I heard a male voice before I lost conscious, it was…'

"Mai, how are you feeling?" The door is slam open, revealing the energetic Madoka, behind her is Naru and Lin-san.

"I'm fine." I answer with a smile before turning my glance to Naru. 'That voice was Naru right?'

"Good that you are fine, when I saw you lying onto Naru arm unconscious and bleeding I was worried sick!" Madoka give me an answer to my thought but now I had one last and most important question. 'What had exactly happen just now?'

* * *

**End of the chapter, hope everyone like it. The only chapter leave for this story 'unknown' is the epilogue chapter, the question Mai wonder and also you are wondering too will be reveal in the last chapter of this story 'unknown' so stay tune!**


	14. 2:Unknown epilogue

**This is the new chapter and the epilogue chapter of, hope everyone like it. I had try to make sense but I don't know you will understand it or not, if got anything you don't understand, please ask, I will try to explain it to you as I can. I only own the plot but not anything related to Ghost hunt.**

* * *

Leaving my question aside, I'm more worried about the others people staying in there because Bou-san and Ayako who both can do something about those ghosts are both here. "Are the others in the mansion!?" I exclaim in worried.

"No, we already sent them back home with the help of Yasuhara." Madoka is the one who answer me, I sigh in relief. 'Good that they already leave the place.'

"That's why there is no bag in my room…"

"Mai, what are you talking about?" Fuyuki asked while I turn to her in confuse at her question.

"Jou-chan, we just sent them back during the time you lost conscious." Bou-san tell me then I turn to him with wide eyes.

"What!?" I exclaim in surprise. "I'm sure I don't see our bags or things around when both Seigi-nii and I are there!"

"Calm down, Mai. That place is not the mansion we had stay." Naru tell me, making me more and more confused but leaving that confuse aside, I actually agrees with Naru since that place feel a bit different more exactly the place after both Seigi-nii and me leave the forest are different.

"Naru, what are you talking about, don't you and Lin both find them in the forest?" Bou-san asked in confused while I turn to him in confused next.

"I will explain for your slow brain." Naru words make everyone except Lin and Madoka glare at him. "Mai and Hirota-san, get into a different world or you can said spirit world because of this." Naru take out a familiar piece of paper, it is a paper I found at the back of the Higurashi shrine.

"What it got to do with that paper and what is spirit world anyway?"

"Mai, I know you are an idiot so you don't need to ask, I'm about to explain it." Naru turn to me with a superior look.

"Sorry for disturbing your talk, narcissistic jerk!" I glare at Naru harder but it doesn't affect him at all, he just give me a smirk before continue.

"The paper it said to able to revive someone but actually it just let the people who touch it to me a scapegoat for a spirit. Spirit world is the world for those spirits, if you go to them, one of them will replace you to use your body but most likely you will just lost conscious until you are dead."

'If I not wrong it might had something to do with Ryo-san wanting to revive that girl in my dream or something…Maybe, I should tell them about my dream.'

"Okay, I can understand that but how you get there and get out of that place?" Before I can speak up, Bou-san already does.

"You will just suddenly get in there, the other method is writing your name on that paper. Getting out of there just need to tear the paper with the name on it." Naru tell us while I wondering how he had that paper when he had given me back.

"Naru, how did you get another one then?"

"That was the same paper you found behind the Higurashi shrine, are you brain already stop working?" Naru answered me while also not forget to insult me, making me glare at him again while he just smirk.

Just when I had remembered something and was going to speak up, the room door open, revealing Kisaragi-san. "Seigi, you had kept me waiting for very long!"

"Ryo, how you know we are here?" Seigi-nii asked right away.

"I wait for so long but you still have not come so I go to find you and in the end found a girl standing still with pale skin, she still had heartbeat that's why I bring her here and treat her. I heard the nurse tell me you are here so I come find you." Kisaragi-san answered.

"Kisaragi-san, aren't you a pathologists?" I asked right after that.

"I also am a doctor, who do you was the one to treat Seigi wound whenever he get injured." Kisaragi-san turns to me to answer.

"Seigi-nii got injured before!?" I exclaim in shock because I don't know he got injured before at all.

"Mai, calm down, it's just small injury." Seigi-nii tell me before turning to Kisaragi-san with a smile. "Thanks for saying something unnecessary."

"…You are welcome." Kisaragi-san step back a bit and said, I think he know what Seigi-nii smile mean so he is a bit scare of Seigi-nii.

"Who is that girl?" Seigi-nii turns back to his serious look.

"One of the missing people you are finding." Kisaragi-san answers makes all of us turn to him but I stare at him in realise unlike others because I might know who that girl is, the female who attack me in the forest.

"Seigi-nii, the others might be at the forest too!" I exclaim, making all of their attention turn to me next.

"Jou-chan, how did you know?" Bou-san is the one who asked.

"…I was attack by a girl in the forest before, Seigi-nii had help me out." I answer while don't really know how to explain what Seigi-nii had done back then. "I had a feeling some kind of clue might be there that's why I go there."

"Why don't you tell us then?" Bou-san continues to ask me.

"I don't want you all to get into a danger because of me…Anyway, I might know who is the one doing that paper." I start to tell them about my dream, leaving out what the doppelganger had told me.

"…I think he want to revive that girl and kill those other girl to become a vessel for that girl to be revive using that paper." I end my dream telling with what I had concludes with the clue and detail I know.

"About that young man, it might be the hotel boss, Ryo friend Kazuki, he was report going missing 10 years ago, his body still haven't been found yet so his body must be still at that place you had dream." Seigi-nii is the first one to speak right when I finish.

"I also think so too but I don't know where that room is although it did look similar to the mansion room we are staying."

"You are saying we had stay in a mansion with corpse!?" Ayako quickly freak out right away.

"I don't said that but…" If I think about it, I did smell blood when I first step into the mansion…

"Mai, actually that mansion you are staying are own by Ryo-san." Seigi-nii tell me, making me more confirm that we had stay in a mansion with a corpse or 2 and from those shadow around the forest, mansion and the hotel, I already can conclude that mansion had something to do with Ryo-san.

"But there are no a room with king size bed, that might be some other place!" Ayako still freaking out and don't want to believe we had stay in a place with corpse.

"There was a room the owner tells us not to go in because of there are rats coming out from that room." Madoka is the one who said, making everyone turn to her next.

After the information we had, Seigi-nii and the others male had go to look at the 2 place mention, the forest and the mansion.

In the end, Ryo-san corpse is found right above the young man corpse in a lock room at the mansion, no one really know what had happen to him but my guess is Ryo-san had go check on the young man corpse and end up getting revenge by the young man spirit.

Some of the missing people is found at the wasteland behind the Higurashi shrine, they are lying right buried on the sand right above the coffin, Naomi-sempai friend is also found there and luckily her friend is still alive with weak pulse, along with the people who had said to went missing in Naru case.

We all went back home the next day although I should had stay for another day because of my injuries but staying there might be more dangerous. Anyway, it had end for us but it won't be to the people around there because the spirits around still waiting for their scapegoat.

* * *

**End of the epilogue chapter and the second story 'unknown', I really hope you all can understand this chapter. Anyway, instead of spoiler of the third story, I will let you choose.**

**First choice: The location will be on an island, John will be ask by the same client as Naru's client, the case might be related to Yukari family.**

**Second choice: The location will be a hospital, Mai had a fever because of her injuries while at the same time, Naru had a client from the hospital, the case might be related to Kisaragi-san.**

**Third choice: The location will be a school, during the school festival in Fuyuki younger sister school, our character went to visit and end up being lock in an old school building, most character so far will appear in the story.**

**This 3 are the temporary idea I had, the real summary will be in the next chapter which I might start next month so hope you all can give me your choice before the end of the first week of next month so I can had time to think of a real plot for your choice and able to update new chapter by the month after or at the same month.**


	15. Important notice!

Special Note

Sorry, for those who thought this is a new chapter but I have to disappoint you, because it was not. I want to tell you all that I am very sorry, I said I was going to update it at the end of April but I don't because of doing my Chinese story and the others ghost hunt fanfic. I am also here to tell you that I will update this until I finish the others ghost hunt fanfic first case since I don't want to end up mixing up my ideas if you know what I mean. I will try my best to be quick but can't promised you anything yet, so for the times being, you all can try to read my others fanfic first since I will be update that first recently.

About the 3 temporary ideas choice, there are 2 readers choosing first choice, 1 reader choosing second choice and 0 reader choosing third choice, the choosing of the 3 choices will end when I finish the other fanfic first case which I don't know when but I will post it either here or in my profile.

Here are the choices you can choose:

(First choice) The location will be on an island, John will be ask by the same client as Naru's client, the case might be related to Yukari family.

(Second choice) The location will be a hospital, Mai had a fever because of her injuries while at the same time, Naru had a client from the hospital, the case might be related to Kisaragi-san.

(Third choice) The location will be a school, during the school festival in Fuyuki younger sister school, our character went to visit and end up being lock in an old school building, most character so far will appear in the story.


	16. important notice 2!

Special Note 2

Sorry, for those who thought this is a new chapter but I have to disappoint you, because it was not. I want to tell you all that I am very sorry, I said I was going to update it soon but still haven't update any yet. I had read through all of the chapter again and I had felt that there were quite a lot of others characters even though I was going to made this the AU story of ghost hunt. Anyway, I decided to rewrite it and the name of this story were also change to. I'd make sure that the ghost hunt character will be all out and there won't be any others my characters in this story other then the slightly change character Hirota Seigi. When I finished the new version, I'd make a special post here a day or two before I post the new one, and I'd delete this story right after that was post so I hope you all read the new version. Lastly, I'm going to said I'm really sorry for it. I'd be still using the most voting third case plot from the previous in the last special note for the third case like I had said before but only the location. You all can continued vote on it.


	17. Special note 3 (last)

Special Note 3

I had finished the new version first chapter, the story name will change to 'Ghost Hunt: Bloody Case Record'. This version will be still here after I had finished the new version first two case so you all could still read it if you want and vote on the third case location. I'll post the new version story now so I hope you all will read it when it was up.

Here are a few places you could vote on:

1: Hospital

2: Old school building

3: Island

4: Business building

The most vote one will be putted into use sooner (At the third case) while the others will put up in latest case or maybe won't. See you all in the new version 'Ghost Hunt: Bloody Case Record'!


End file.
